My Lovely Piece of Cake (ENG)
by Izuspp
Summary: Erwin is a man who does not fit into any of the beauty standards, to be more specific: he is fat. Reason for which he has suffered much during his life. Levi on the other hand, has two big dreams: To be the best in his profession and earn the love of the robust blond. But for this he will have to break through innumerable barriers that Erwin has put throughout his life
1. Life is complicated

**AU Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Warnings:**

 **-Light OoC in most of the fic, but I think sometimes I'm going to have to abuse a little.**

 **-Risk a diabetic coma with so much fluff.**

 **-There is Lemon but way far in the story, so if you're looking for sex, this is not your place.**

* * *

 **Welcome and thanks for giving me an opportunity. This is the translation from my original work in spanish, if you can read in that language please go to my profile and read the story that currently is on Ch.11.**

 **Please be aware that this is a translation with google translator and a bit of common sense, I'm not an english speaker at all, so please forgive my mistakes and let me know if you find any.**

 **First of all I would like to clarify this is purely recreational, at no time would anyone be offended by what is presented below. Also depending on your point of view, this story can be realistic or very exaggerated, not in all societies be overweighted is so punished, but there are many that do. I only took the opportunity to create a pleasant drama that can entertain us.**

 **I want to give some background about the inspiration for this fic first as well:**

 **So I have a page( EruRi Fans United on Facebook) and long ago I looked for months for a doujinshi that I missed until someone finally helped me to find it them. It is that chubby Erwin seems so adorable, huggable and tender to me, that was yes or yes I had to find that dj. But it was very short, and wanted more, so I decided to write the fic. Also think it's time to write something fluff but seriously. If you want to see the DJ you can look in the page albums, is called "Debuvin to Rivai" I love it!**

 **Another of my sources of inspiration is "Antique Bakery", I love that anime with all my being, and I see it at least once a year. If you've seen it probably see some minor references, but I hope it is not noticeable because actually I don't like to copy anything.**

 **Please read over notes at the end and I hope with all my heart that you can enjoy this fic as much as I have loved writing it.**

* * *

 **My Lovely Piece of Cake**

 **Chapter I: life is complicated**

Erwin was a completely normal kid, common and current, but also very happy. Raised with love by his parents who were their only relatives alive; until one day at the early age of seven, his mother contracted a deadly disease which caused her sudden death.

Mr. Smith, Erwin's father, was a friendly and sympathetic person; he worked as professor of history at the University of the district Rose, and was above all a man extremely intelligent. But unfortunately, he didn't know how take care of a child by himself alone. He loved Erwin above all things, with the death of his wife, he didn't collapsed since he had to be strong for his son, even if it hurt him, but things didn't went too well at first for him.

Little Erwin suffered so much with his mother's death, the funeral was very painful for his father, who was heartbroken by seeing his son plunged into the deepest sadness. The man was very uneasy not knowing what to do; worried about the fact of thinking what was going to be of his little son, without the guidance and love of the mother's womb. Would he be able to raise him properly without the support of his deceased wife? Mr. Smith didn't know, he was afraid of not being able to afford correctly it. Erwin was depressed all the time, missed his mother and could not understand why she had to leave them so soon. His father loved him but didn't give him the same kind of caresses, kisses or hugs that she gave him. He cried constantly knowing that he would never return to be on her warm and loving lap.

As long as his child could overcome the loss of his mother, Mr. Smith sought to fill Erwin of all the vagaries that his pocket allowed, it was how he ended up buying sweets every day after work, which led to his son, who was receiving them willingly. The small blonde, learned to cope with the pain by filling his stomach with all what his father gave him daily and was as well as found refuge in the simple action of eating. His favorite were the cakes and more the chocolate ones, since besides that its flavor and texture were delicious, he just loved how it went always well decorated with beautiful designs. Soon, the little Erwin had formed a round little belly, and his cheeks had inflated graciously.

For most of Mr. Smith's friends, Erwin was a lovable and polite child, and his new chubby appearance, only made him look much more tender, for which neither he nor his father took too much importance to his weight gain. It was as well as left over the years and Erwin continued to grow as a child happy and normal, surrounded by the love of his father and his friends. Who also felt sorry for him, since there is nothing more tragic for an infant to lose the motherly love, so they also filled him with gifts and desserts, to try to distract him from his pain.

During the rest of his childhood, Erwin lack nothing. He was happy as any other, he had friends for play in the neighborhood and at school; so for Mr. Smith, everything pointed to that he had done a good job with the upbringing of his son, felt proud of it since he could be strong and every time the pain of remembering his mother was less, until it became a beautiful memory for both. Apparently, everything was going well.

* * *

But soon Erwin reached the adolescence, the most complicated stage of every human being; in where the traumas and insecurities are formed, it is also the time where everything is new and confusing. Also, it is the period of life in which people might be more cruel, and hurt someone's feelings very easily and deliberately. Unfortunately, to the time of enter in this phase of his life, Erwin already could be considered a person with something of overweight, which not passed unnoticed for his classmates.

That, coupled with the fact that Erwin had inherited the intelligence of his father, by which others perceived him as the 'nerd' of the class; same reason for which his teachers also had much appreciation for him. The set was crowned by the personality of the guy: he was absolutely innocent, and had a very pure heart, always sought the way of carry is well with all and to help them in all what he could, even being very shy since his childhood. Although at first he had no problems to harmonize with others and have friends, as he grew he became more solitary, since the other children started to despise him for his appearance, which led Erwin to finish his childhood being someone quite restrained.

For all these reasons, during his high school, Erwin was victim of mockery and mistreatment by his classmates. They made taunt of his appearance, had him envy for having excellent grades and be the 'favorite' of several of the teachers, and played him jokes. But Erwin never attempted to defend himself, and accepted all abuse and discrimination by them with resignation.

He could never make any friends, who not mocked him, simply ignored him or spoke to him only what was necessary when class activities required thus it. Who didn't care about Erwin's appearance, just saw him as a rather boring person, who had nothing to contribute, since he did not speak too much, so no one ever sought their friendship. He neither joined any club nor took part in other social activities. He spent his breaks alone with his nose stuck in a book, which helped to distract him from the reality; nothing better than living thousand adventures and different lives through his imagination, that live his own sad life.

But after all, Erwin was a teenager like everyone else and nothing saved him from the situations that this stage brings to the life of any person. Once, having sixteen years, the young blond fell in love of one of his classmates. She was a beautiful girl, with slender figure, long hair and amazing eyes which made sigh more than one of his classmates. Her name was Marie. Because of that Erwin was constantly staring at her, and the fact he greatly blushed when being nearby her, some of the class bullies realized his feelings for her and played him a trick that would negatively affect Erwin's personality.

One of them, pretended to wanting to give him tips for approaching and end confessing to her. _"I realized how you look at her, Erwin. But don't worry, I'll help you, and you'll see how with my tips you´ll have her eating from your hand in a trice."_ Those were the words with which he deceived the blonde's innocent heart, who felt very hopeful to hear he had a chance to get the love of the young girl.

For a couple of weeks, the thug and his malicious buddies, acted as if they were good friends of Erwin, which gave him encouragement and calming the insecurities of the blond. After much insistence, by them, the guy decided to finally confess his feelings to Marie, and of course he mentioned it to his _'new friends'_ really excited. The scenario was prepared: Erwin wrote a letter, citing the girl so that they were behind the school at the end of the classes, there he would take all his courage to express her the pure feelings within his heart.

As his teammates planned it, so the things ended: the girl went to the appointment, advised by them since from the very beginning she wasn't going to go. Erwin was extremely nervous, his hands shaking and his face was red as a tomato, but already being there, there was no turning back; besides his ' _friends'_ had given him encouragement and had sworn to him that they knew that the girl also had feelings for him. So he took a deep breath and gathered together all his courage, and confessed his feelings to the girl, showing her the most radiant smile and humbly asking her to be his girlfriend.

Erwin's heart broke into a thousand pieces, with the uproarious laughter that came from the girl after his confession, and ended in shatter when listening to the words with which she rejected him: _"Do you think that someone as pretty as myself, could be with a pig like you? Haven't you seen yourself in the mirror? The only relationship you can have is with food. In addition, you're a nerd. What would the people say, if they saw me with someone like you?"_ still laughing as if she just had finished of telling a very funny joke, Marie left, leaving him petrified. As if it were not enough, the rest of thugs came out of their hideout for make mockery of the blonde, who ended shattered after realizing that all was a trap.

Just a couple of days later, Erwin realized that Marie started going out with Nile Dawk; who was one of his classmates, even though it was not of those who mess with him, on more than one occasion had to work with him on a project, he was polite but at the same time cutting to him. And when they didn't have to work together he was of those who just ignored him. Nile didn't seem a bad guy to him, but it was still painful for him, to see his first love die before having started, being rejected in a cruel manner and that the girl ended with one of the few people who he didn't dislike at all.

As usual, Erwin ended up drowning his sorrows in food. For Mr. Smith it was not unusual that his son would serve two or three servings of a dish. Or that he locked on his room bringing several packages of chips, chocolates and sweets. He learned that the food made his son happy, and since he had lost his mother very young, and had no friends to share. Who was he to take away the only thing that made him really happy? The teenager has not reached a weight too dangerous, in fact he still couldn't be considered as someone obese. But once his heart was broken for the first time, he increased at least about ten pounds more, product of that pain.

Although that not was all what occurred, also his remaining low self-esteem completely disappeared, so he became a much more insecure person. For the rest of his high school years, he gave up to trying to have friends, because until that day keep still trying to do so, but he sporadically since he already learned that nobody wanted to be seen next to a _'greasy ass nerd'_ as many times he had been called. And as Erwin was a noble soul, he never wanted to worry his father, so he always pretended that all was well and that he didn't care about having no friends. His refuge would be food, books and video games.

Mr. Smith never knew that his son's life was so miserable, he was proud that Erwin had grown as a healthy, friendly and polite young man. And he attributed the fact of not having any friends to the characteristic changes of adolescence. As he was his first and only son, he didn't have enough experience to realize that he was not leading a happy life, also Erwin took care that he never know. He didn't want his father to worry, anyway he thought there was nothing his father could do for him, it was not as if the man could magically make him get friends or avoid that they mess with him.

Erwin also never accused with the teachers those who bullied him, the only time that he did it, it ended in a worse beating and threats to not do it again. He knew that nobody could do anything for him, not even himself. So he accustomed to live of that way: alone and marginalized, hiding his pain from his father and making him believe that he was a happy person, his only consolation was in the food which brought him peace and pleasure, while more suffered more food should fill his stomach.

The years went by slow and excruciating for the young Erwin, who by reaching the university already was an all grown man, having achieved the great height of 1.88 meters, and also anyone who saw him would say that he was a man generously plump man, or _fat_ if wanting to be more derogatory. Still, his health remained good and his weight had not produced him any disease, nor prevented him from leading a nearly normal life, simply aesthetically he was outside the canon of beauty, and it was difficult to get clothes of his size. In addition, he was unable to perform intense physical activity, since it left him without air quickly.

Once, Erwin attempted to change his lifestyle and began to exercise. But his determination didn't last long. First, jogging made him feel too tired, it was difficult to move so much weight with his weak legs, or hold the pain in his chest when his lungs ran out of air. But the most torturous for him, was listening to his neighbors, making fun by seeing him: when running, with his sweatshirt and sweatpants glued to his body and soaked in sweat, and his round belly and moobs that had already developed, bouncing when he jogged. It was an image very funny for those who liked to make fun of him and they did it in front of him, without regard to his feelings. So the blonde gave up and resigned to remain a _'tank ass'_ as he had been called many times, without a girlfriend or friends, for the rest of his life.

As he knew that it socializing was it his field, although Erwin really wanted to become an educator as his father, whom he greatly admired. He surrendered to that idea and decided to become a writer. Luckily so long time in solitude he had, helped him to develop his imagination and creativity, and he was very good at writing any kind of stories, tales and poems. He knew that with a college degree, he would acquire the knowledge that he needed, and the necessary contacts to be able to enter to the world of literature. In addition, it was a profession where he could work at home, locked in his room and there was no need to interact much with other people, simply was the perfect profession for him. So he entered the Sina's University, excited at the thought of becoming a professional writer.

Erwin's father, was not a wealthy person, however could be said their economic situation was privileged. By the time, he was all a figure at the school and usually gave seminars and talks even outside the city, so he had a good salary and was enough to pay his son studies and provide him everything needed to live, recreate, and even more. But the young man didn't want to be a burden and live at the expense of his father, now that he was an adult, so he decided that he should look for a job to have his own money, and even pay for part of his studies.

Another reason that led him to take such a decision, was that Mr. Smith should spend much money on him constantly for two main reasons: one was that usually Erwin clothing torn up or shortly after buying it, he outgrown it so he had to buy a size more. Even sometimes he bought tailored clothes to try to avoid this kind of situations, but it didn't work very well and it was an almost fixed expense that he had. While his father was considered and never told him anything, the young man felt very embarrassed each time, since he knew that everything was due to his lack of self-control to eat. And indeed, that was the other reason; he only consumed all that put in front of him and more when he felt sad or depressed, by which the amount of money spent on food was exaggerated, and Erwin felt that it was his father who paid the consequences of his little willpower. Although the man had never mentioned him anything about his weight or it advised him to stop eating so much, and never had claimed him by the money that he spent in food and clothing.

So Erwin committed himself to the task of finding a part-time job. It was difficult to get any, since he had no experience and was not particularly good at anything that besides read or write; especially because his complexion made him move clumsily many times. But the main obstacle that he found, was something that he didn't expected to happen in his adult life and that made him very disappointed. Due to his appearance, many employers rejected his requests. What the impression for a man of his size in a clothing store or a cafe, where he has to face the public would be? he was told. In addition, a person who had left his body reached such proportions, only denoted being someone lazy, with little sense of control and lacking in self-esteem, which was not well seen by the population. Just as he was about to enter a depressive crisis, because the frustration that nobody wants to hire him for his appearance, he recalled that he still not had gone to one of the only people who had given him friendship, she could help him, and would also be a job that he would love.

He went to Sina's Library, where worked his unique and best friend Hanji Zoe. The woman was quite eccentric and unusual, reason by which quickly became friends with Erwin, in her last year of high school when she was transferred to finish his studies. Apparently, the girl has attained to arson the chemical laboratory of her old school, with which she earned an expulsion, because of that she entered Erwin's school to be able to graduate. As soon as she saw him, she approached Erwin, who at first was reluctant to accept her friendship, but after several weeks of insistence by her, the blond realized that the girl wasn't guided by any kind of social norm, and finally began to trust her.

 _"You are the only one that is worthwhile in this dung heap. All the rest are idiots_ " She said when the blond asked why she would have a friendship with him among all the people.

The arrival of Hanji was a relief for him, having her friendship and company from there, was probably what saved him from complete choking with food until reaching dimensions which could bring serious consequences to his health. For Hanji, being a big man was indifferent, and even the fact seemed to be invisible for her, since she never told him to not eat, or that he was gaining weight; probably she even haven't noticed it. And having a friend, was what prevented the blond of seeking refuge in treats; also both shared hobbies and knowledge, by what found entertainment with her and managed to replace the distraction of the food by the friendship and the time next to his only friend. Although that helped him to stop eating by anxiety or sadness; the blond generally consumed large quantities of food daily.

Erwin came to the library and deeply inhaled as he entered, as he always did. _"The aroma of the books, is the aroma of the knowledge_ " his father used to tell him, and was indeed what he strongly believed. For his fortune, Hanji besides being a little crazy, had a strange power of conviction, so after exchanging few words with Pixis, the library's Manager, he agreed on hiring Erwin as a part-time worker.

It took few days to make the elder Pixis amazed with the personality, kindness and great knowledge and intelligence of Erwin. So in a short time, he already became a person of trust for him and a precious friend. Thereupon, Erwin felt very happy; he had his best friend, a job that he loved and another person offered his friendship and esteem. In addition, Pixis was a wise and very funny old man, and Erwin was very well chatting with him.

Everything pointed to that his life was improving, although it had not changed much: he remained a victim of constant teasing from the people, still suffering when his pants torn or the buttons of his shirt yielded to the round belly he carried, which had caused him many embarrassments and humiliations. It was still impossible for him to approach his classmates in the University, or engage in talks with other people, because of that, he still spent most of the time in solitude. And that he didn't dare to have romantic feelings for anyone, or hopes that someone could love him, it wasn't a possibility for him.

He was resigned, that he would be forever _'Fat Erwin'_ with no girlfriend, no more friends except for Hanji and now the old Pixis, and who would only receive his father's love. He spent most of the time, very sad, hiding it from other people, showing a cordial and passive personality instead. Always trying to help though not requested, and without defending himself when was attacked by anyone.

However, the plump man, didn't know that since long time ago, he was being observed by someone, who had been witness of that under all those pounds that covered his body, there was a kind and noble heart. And that soon, that person would definitively change his whole world .

* * *

"Hey!" called a male voice, while Erwin accommodating some books in the library. But as he was not accustomed to that people directed him a word, he ignored him thinking that it has nothing to do with himself. "Hey! Blonde, are you deaf? I need your help here." Insisted the voice, so Erwin already had no doubt that he was talking to him and he turned to see who it was.

"Excuse me, what can I do for you?" He asked kindly, but concealing the nervousness caused by that verbal contact, with the most radiant smile that he could show. Dealing with people most of the time didn't end well for him, so he always felt unsure of talking to people. Who called him, was a peculiar looking man: while his voice denoted that he was already a man probably of his age or few years younger, his stature was quite small, he should be about twenty centimeters smaller than himself, if it is not that he was much lower than that; he barely reached his shoulder's height. And not to say that it should require three or four of that man to equal Erwin's weight, or at least so he thought; since he also tended to mentally exaggerate his size and saw himself much larger than he actually was. But it also seemed to him that he was a very good looking young man: his black hair was soft, silky and glowed graciously. His pale skin, also had a nice appearance, and if he could get close to him, suspected that probably he smelled good. In addition, he possessed a beautiful and rare grey eyes, Erwin lost himself for a moment in that sight, as soon as noticed that detail. He was intrigued by the fact that while his face and tone of voice reflected not emotion, yet his eyes had an eerie glow.

"Are you listening to me?" protested the man. Erwin blushed and got more nervous, falling into account that he was thinking stupid things and had not paid attention to what he said. But could anyone blame him? Never in his life he had seen a man whose beauty could compete with any young lady, and he didn't considered himself homosexual at all. But simply he couldn't help noticing how attractive was that young man; above all, Erwin considered himself an artistic person, and as well as any man can see with admiration to the _'Michelangelo's David'_ , he could appreciate the strange and captivating beauty of that man. In addition, it impressed him how contrasting was compared with his reduced stature.

"I'm sorry, I've been very distracted lately, since the tests are just around the corner at the University, you know" He laughed nervously. "Would you please repeat what you was saying?"

"If you don't pay attention this time, I'll be the one failing my own exams because of your fault" The lower man complained. "I wondered if you could help me find a book, I suspect it's one of those that are on the shelves above, but for obvious reasons I can't see them." The young man told him curtly, also he didn't seem to be affected by accepting that it was not privileged with a stature within the standards of the population. Which also you caught Erwin's attention.

"Oh! I see. If you give me the file of the book you are looking for, I'll gladly help you" Accepted the blonde, showing another friendly smile. The young man gave it and Erwin was quickly able to find it, it was actually on the shelves above, but Erwin was high enough, and would have been able to take it without complications, except for the fact that his belly got in the way and ended up pulling some books from the shelves below it.

Embarrassed he bent down to pick them up, and was surprised when the other guy also knelt to help him. But what surprised him most, was not to receive any joke from him, in fact, the man made no comment, he merely pick up the books.

"Tha-thank you. You didn't have to help me."

"Is the least I could do, after all you threw them trying to reach the book I needed." He said, with that indifferent gaze and voice tone, the black haired man stretched out his hand towards Erwin, making him understand that he still wanted him to hand over the book he was looking for. Falling into account that still didn't hand over it, Erwin got nervous again and awkwardly, trying to find the book between all those who he had in arms, ended by throwing them once again. He heard the sigh that came out of the mouth of his interlocutor, while cast to the floor to pick up books that had pulled, waiting for the derogatory comment, who surprisingly never arrived.

The blonde took first the book that the other young man asked for, and without getting up from his position he handed it up over to him. The smaller man crouched down to put the books he had previously collected in a pile next to Erwin, and took the book he offered. Standing very close to him and nailing his mysterious gaze directly into Erwin's eyes.

"Thanks! You've been a great help." and while the man didn't smile at him, and walked away leaving him with the books, Erwin could not help but feel a warm sensation into his chest. Normally, in that situation, anyone would have mocked him, he would have been insulted and humiliated. But that young man, simply ignored him; ignored his clumsiness, ignored his enormous belly, and ignored his nervousness, he even thanked him.

Due to the feeling of that brief encounter, Erwin spent in a good mood the rest of the day, even found himself humming fun while sweeping one of the corridors, which earned him the scolding from Hanji for making noise in the library . But could anyone blame him? Not being treated with contempt was a novelty, and something to rejoice at least for him whose moments of happiness were very limited.

* * *

The next day brought something very unexpected for Erwin: He met Hanji in the cafeteria at lunchtime as they always did, and while he was devouring his very full plate of food, a small box with a nice decoration was placed next to him on the table. Seeing this, both he and Hanji turned to see who had put it there and to their surprise, met the same young man from the previous day in the library. Both looked at him questioningly as he watched the blond without any emotion.

"He- hello ..." Erwin encouraged to greet him timidly.

"It's in gratitude, for yesterday." The young man replied dryly.

"Oh! ... But this is not necessary." The blond was very confused at the same time as surprised and Hanji was the same, especially since she didn't know what happened the day before.

"It's not a big deal. Just eat it." The young man insisted with some annoyance in his tone of voice. "I work in a pastry shop and it's just something I did this morning." He ended explaining by the blond's confused look when he told him to _'eat it.'_

"Really?!"Exclaimed Erwin, revealing, without shame, his taste for desserts. "But I couldn't accept it." He reconsidered, looking away, distressed at having jumped so euphorically at the mention of the word _"pastry."_

"I'll leave it here anyway." The young man crouched a little and approached to meet Erwin 's face, stuck his mysterious gaze in the confused and distressed blue-sky orbs of the contrary, as he had done the day before ; but this time he was much closer. "By the way, I'm Levi Ackerman. I'll see you around the campus." And having no more to say, the enigmatic man walked away, lost in the crowd and finally disappearing from his sight.

"Hey, hey! What haven't you told me, Erwin?" His friend immediately asked, looking at him and smiling at him with complicity.

"It's nothing, Hanji. He's a guy I helped yesterday to find a book in the library." He tried to prove to her that it was something without much relevance to him.

"And it was because of him that you were so happy all day?" Being Hanji, a person so eccentric and sometimes infantile, Erwin forgot that she was also extremely intelligent and insightful. Nothing escaped her.

"Well," the blond realized that it was not worth hiding anything, "is that he didn't make fun of me." He accepted.

"And why should he do so? These complexes are going to kill you my dear friend." He also forgot that Hanji seemed to have a filter in her eyes, which prevented her from seeing his robust complexion and all the problems that it brought him. "Well, shall we see what it is?" And without asking permission, she took the box to reveal its contents.

It was a piece of chocolate-covered cake, skilfully decorated with strawberry jam, and also had a flower made of strawberry delicately cut in that shape. Erwin made his mouth water when he saw such a delicacy, but immediately he closed the box and feigned indifference continued to have lunch.

"Will you leave it for after lunch?"

"No. I'm not going to eat it."

"But why? "

"This must be a joke, Hanji. It's likely to have a bad taste or a laxative." If there is something Erwin had learned in his years of life, it was not accepting the kindness of people. According to his experience, trusting would cost him dearly in the end, for someone like him any gesture of appreciation on the part of a person and more if it was someone he didn't know, it was an opportunity of humiliation; so he wouldn't accept that gift so easily.

"I really don't think so. He didn't look like a bad person" She said sincerely.

"Those are the worst. They cheat you by behaving well and being good, but in the end it only makes it more painful when you realize the reality." Hanji could not understand the attitude of her friend, but she didn't know much about everything that had happened since his teenage years. Erwin never spoke more than necessary about the topic and had not wanted to tell her the innumerable taunts and mistreatment of those which he had been victim throughout his life.

At the end of his lunch, the blonde took the box and deposited it in the garbage dump, to which his friend complained that it was a waste. As Hanji studied biology, they attended separate classes in different blocks of the institution, so he said goodbye to her and went solo to his own class. He was cursing himself internally since the dessert looked exquisite and he really wanted to eat it, but he didn't want to take any chances. He couldn't help being intrigued by this strange young man and his suspicious kindness. For her part, the woman who was also going to her own classroom was suddenly taken by the arm and dragged into another classroom which was empty. The person who had pulled her up there, was the same boy from the cafeteria.

"What do we have here? I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. My name is Hanji and it's a pleasure to meet you." The woman exclaimed excitedly, extending her hand in greeting.

"So? What did he say? Did he like it?" He questioned, ignoring the woman's presentation.

"I don't think I'm following you, my little friend. Are you talking about Erwin?" She immediately understood what he meant, but she wanted to turn the subject and get more information about that mysterious young man.

"Who else could I be talking to you about?" He replied angrily.

"Well, if you mean the cake, I'm afraid he throw it away. But I can assure you he loved its appearance. If you had seen him, his mouth watered!" After saying that, she gave a loud laugh.

"He threw it? That ungrateful bastard!" Levi hid with false rage, the disappointment that this news had caused him.

"You can't blame him. He thought it was a joke, said that probably the cake had a laxative or something."

"And why the fuck would I put that into a cake?"

"You don't look like a mean-spirited person, if you tell me what you're up to, I'll tell you what happened." She offered him a funny smile.

"That's none of your business, four-eyes." He almost spat at her offended by how meddlesome that woman was, even though he was the one who approached her with the topic in the first place.

"Well, but if you don't tell me, I won't help you approach my great friend Erwin. We're best friends, you know? "Hanji definitely didn't miss anything. The young man was surprised and embarrassed at the words. He was so obvious?

Levi let out a deep sigh and resigned himself, if he wanted the woman to believe him, he had to tell her everything from the beginning, otherwise he wouldn't be able to gain her absolute confidence and as things were getting serious, although he didn't want to admit it, he needed her help.

"Agree. But you will lose your class ..." The woman got excited and took a seat at one of the desks, looking at him with great interest as Levi began to tell his story…

To be continued…

* * *

 **I wish and you liked it! And keep reading the story. Yes, it will take a while to update because as I said my English is really bad and it's difficult for me to translate, so please be patient.**

 **I would also like to ask your opinions, I do not usually receive reviews, and I really really want to know what you think about the story. Although as those who know me, knows that receiving or not reviews does not prevent me from continuing updating.**

 **Please don't forget to follow me on Tumblr as Izuspp90 or Deviantart as Izuspp, I use to do fanarts for my stories, so you can take a look and have an idea about how Erwin looks on this fic, however, try to go to the first works if you don't want to be spoiled, since I'm on chapter 12 already on Spanish.**

 **By the way, this fic will be long, at least 28 chapters if not more, and soon you'll find very extensive chapters +12k words, so I hope you like reading.**

 **See you next time!**

 **~ Izu ~**


	2. Levi's two greatest dreams

**Hi there, I have another chapter for you however I'd like to give the following announce: as you already know, I'm not English native and it's super difficult to me to translate a fic, more one like this which chapters are very long (starting on ch 6 or so, most of them are of +12k words) also this fic is long as well, I'm on ch 12 on its original Spanish version, and I have planned 26-28 chapters. And I started translating it because I heard that there was people reading it with translator, also I want it to be read. But it was very disappointing to me that nobody read it, I mean nobody have left a simple comment. You know comments are very important for us writers, in Spanish being ignored wouldn't make me quit writing because is what I love, and what this pairing deserves, but as I have to do an extra effort in English, if I don't receive any comment that confirms me that there is someone reading, I won't continue with the translation, it doesn't worth the effort if nobody is reading, and for me kudos and views doesn't count, I need you people telling me your opinion of the story. So please, do let me know, otherwise I'll have to stop.**

 **That's also the reason why I took too long to update as well. Anyway, if you're reading I hope you like it…**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Levi's two greatest dreams**

Levi Ackerman lost his mother when he was just a little child. He never met his father, so he was under the care of Kenny, his uncle. Who although was not all love and understanding, he did what he could to raise him in the right way. Among one of his hobbies, Kenny liked martial arts, and didn't hesitate to train little Levi in different disciplines. Much more, seeing that the child had not been privileged with a great height and doubted that that changed when he was greater, given the conditions of malnutrition in which it had been born and grown.

Kenny taught the child how to fight and defend himself, and from an early age the kid acquired strength, skill and dexterity due to that training. _"Levi, always remember that you are no less than anyone, and if anyone ever tries to hurt you, you must defend yourself. No matter how many or how big they are, you can't let anyone hurt you."_ His uncle's words were etched deep in his mind, by that time he didn't understand it well, but such advice would serve him greatly later in his life.

Levi didn't have a particularly good childhood, due to the fact that they were of very limited resources. Kenny had not made good decisions during his life, so he lost everything he had in debts. And when he took charge of Levi, he was passing the worst poverty he had ever encountered. Their dwelling was quite humble, and they didn't possess many goods. Kenny couldn't give his nephew toys or candy, he could hardly feed him once or twice a day and send him to school. Above all, that was his priority, since he knew that the only hope for the child was to receive an education that would allow him to escape poverty, if himself couldn't do anything about it. Even so, the man suffered because he couldn't be a good provider and made the child having so many needs. But what else could he do? He would never have imagined that his sister would perish, having to take responsibility for her offspring. And although she was also quite poor, so Levi had to be somewhat accustomed, the child had never lived in so much shortage until that time.

But Levi learned to be strong and not suffer for that situation, if he was hungry, he went to the streets and stole some food. When they caught him, and betrayed him with his uncle, he earned some beatings from his part. He told Levi, that no matter what shortcomings were happening, he should not steal. But how could they blame him? He was just a poor hungry boy and there were others who did the same. His friends Isabel and Farlan for example.

That pair were also very poor children, they all lived in a poor area. Levi was lonely and didn't like being with people, but finally he gave in to their insistence that they should be friends and allied to steal. And so they did, Farlan and Isabel, in their innocence and necessity became bad influences for Levi. Until one of many days, when the child was hungry and sought something to steal to eat, he found a bakery. He observed curiously the pieces of cake of different flavors and colors, he was amazed at how beautiful they looked, and at that moment above all he wanted to eat a bit, since he had never tasted them before.

The kid entered the bakery to steal, he longed to put his hands in such delicious sweets. But he couldn't get too far, just when he was deciding which piece to take, he was caught by the owner of the place: a tall man with an abundant stomach, a funny mustache and cheerful eyes. But his kind face changed by a stern expression.

"Let me go! What is wrong with you?" He was trying to get rid of his captor.

"I know you were planning to steal a child. That is very bad!" He began to lecture. Levi was already imagining the punishment his uncle would give him when suddenly the man changed his attitude. "What do you think if instead of stealing, you earn the cakes?" Unexpectedly, he changed the hard expression he was faking, for a friendly and nice one.

"Earn? And how am I going to do that?" Now the kid was curious.

"You can work here, I need someone to make deliveries for me, I don't have time because I have to bake all day and tend the store. If you work for me in your free time, I promise you can eat all the cakes you want. Besides, I'll pay you." Levi opened his eyes in surprise, no one had ever offered him to work to earn his food, and he was not quite sure of it.

"I don't think so…" He declined the offer after briefly meditating.

"It's a pity. But if you change your mind, the offer remains. I'll let you take this, maybe it will help you to think things better." And with a piece of chocolate cake, covered in strawberry jam; the boy left that bakery. He went away completely intrigued by the attitude of that man.

"Brother! This is delicious!" Isabel exclaimed as she tasted the dessert that Levi brought to share among the three.

"Is true! So if you help the old man, he'll give you all the cakes you want?" Farlan questioned. "You would be a fool if you didn't accept."

"I'm not sure; I don't like anyone giving me orders."

"I say you must accept, so we will have delicious cakes to eat every day!" Advised the interested girl.

And so Levi ended up accessing the baker's offering; and that fact was the one that changed his life forever. Levi, Farlan, and Isabel attended the school in the mornings, and in the afternoons the black-haired boy worked on errands in the bakery. The old man, as Levi called him, turned out to be a very cheerful and kind person, he treated the boy and his friends very well, when the visited him at the store. It was usual for the generous man to invite them to a glass of milk and a piece of his delicious pastries. Levi gradually gained more appreciation and confidence towards him, until the man became a person of great importance in Levi's life, as if he were part of his family.

When he realized, Levi was already a teenager, and that stage of his life, the brought him two important events:

The first, was the fact that all the children seemed to never stop growing, whereas he, although being as a child was a bit lower than the others; by the time of his puberty, he got stuck and grew at a very slow pace. Kenny wasn't wrong in his predictions, and because of Levi' situation, the boys in the neighborhood and his high school mates always made fun of him.

They mocked his stature, said all kinds of derogatory nicknames about it, and sometime they tried to beat him. But Levi never forgot his uncle's words, and he was also very well trained by him. Although his stature was very short, his strength and skills to defend himself were higher than any teenager at his age. For most of the time he was able to defend himself, though he hated being treated like that, he hated being short and wished he wouldn't be discriminated because of his physical appearance. But even less he had his true friends, and probably that was what prevented the teasing to irreparably affect his life, since he was never alone and had the support of his comrades.

The second thing that happened, was that Levi was still working for the pastry chef. And one of many days, the man decided that it was time for the guy to learn the art of baking. The black-haired boy couldn't remember a happier day in his life, like the day his friend offered to teach him the job. Levi had always admired him and wished he could prepare such exquisite and beautiful desserts by himself, and the fact that the old man had the initiative to teach him, without him having asked for it, meant a lot to Levi. Thus, Levi struggled between continuing his studies in high school and learning the profession of baker at the same time.

It turned out that Levi had an innate ability to bake. The baker was impressed by how quickly and easily the boy learned. And it was not only that he could create the most detailed, beautiful or elegant decorations in his desserts; but also the taste was incomparable. The understanding that he possessed to achieve those results, for the baker was a gift; there was no other explanation. And Kenny, who had witnessed all the development of his nephew, couldn't be prouder of him. He thought his sister would be too, and he let know that thought to the boy, who was smiling tenderly at the memory of his mother. His uncle feared that given his poverty and the habit of stealing that Levi had adopted, he would end up being a delinquent; it was what he was most afraid of and worried about, but the baker appeared at the right time. The man was extremely grateful to him since he had managed to guide Levi along the right path, so they also became good friends.

Over the years, Kenny had been able to recover from extreme poverty, especially since Levi helped him with modest payment the baker gave him for his delivery services. Salary increased at the time that Levi began to cook, causing many more customers came to the shot to try his desserts. So in full adolescence, Levi was not a boy of such limited resources, however it could still be said that they were quite poor, but the food was not missing at their table and everything was getting better. He learned to ignore mockery because of his height, until at some point it no longer hurt him, since he decided he shouldn't take any notice of what others thought of him; which in the end didn't affect him at all. He was very happy that with the help of his employer and teacher, he has quickly developed the ability to bake delicious desserts and hoped that everything would be better with each passing day.

All that caused Levi to become a good influence for his two friends, who soon followed in his footsteps and worry as much to study, as to earn honest money in what they could do. They worked by running errands, cleaning in premises, delivering newspapers or in any task in which they were employed. Thus they knew the satisfaction of making money with the fruit of their effort. They saw Levi as an example to follow and were sure that things will become better in the future for them as it was for Levi. How hard Levi always worked and how hard he tried to get ahead, was an inspiration to them and they tried to follow in his footsteps as best they could. For that reason, it could be said that the lives of the three had improved greatly and all thanks to that good man, but that wasn't the only thing he did for Levi.

Then came the moment of the last year of Levi in high school, after this, was the unknown of what was he going to do with his life. It turned out that he didn't have to think much since his friend the baker, had already talked to Kenny about his future. The cheerful man had learned to see him as his own son, and for that reason, he wanted the boy to succeed in life. So he made Kenny an offer he couldn't refuse, and Levi in spite of the fears, didn't decline the idea either.

The next thing Levi knew, was that he moved to Sina, the capital. The baker had a friend there, Keith Shadis was his name, and he also had a modest pastry shop in town. Shadis agreed to take Levi as an assistant, because he trusted the judgment of his friend, who told him that Levi possessed extraordinary talent for the bakery and assured him that he wouldn't regret having him working there. With the salary he would earn there and another amount of money that was brought together between the baker and Kenny, Levi would survive, finish his senior year at Sina, and enter college, where he could study gastronomy and specialize in desserts.

Life was really smiling at him, he had to separate himself from his uncle and his friends, but it would all be worth it, because by that time, Levi's only dream was to become the best baker and have his own bakery when he was an adult. Although it was in that, his last year of high school, was when Levi saw for the first time, what would become his second greatest dream.

* * *

Since he was not a young man who liked to socialize, he was alone in the breaks between classes. In that new school, everything was exactly the same as the old one; as if all adolescents had the same attitude about his appearance, no matter where they were. His odious classmates got messed with him because of his height, so since he was not about to put up with anyone's taunts, he preferred to be alone and to relate as little as possible to them.

One of many days, he was in the schoolyard, lying in the shade of a tree, when he heard laughter and insults that came from not far from his position, so it caught his attention and with curiosity, more for boredom, he looked for what it was.

A tall, chubby, blond guy was being molested and insulted by other students, who mocked him and even dared to pinch his butt and the rolls that peeked into his abdominal area. The victim didn't seem that he was going to defend himself, nor did he pray that they would leave him in peace; he limited to receive with resignation all the mistreatment.

 _"What a fool! If I were that big, it would be very easy to defend myself. Why does it hold all that? In his place I'd have gotten the shit out of all those assholes."_ Levi thought at the sight of such a pityful scene. He continued watching almost indifferently, the situation didn't amuse him, but he didn't care enough to intervene, it just made him curious. When the thugs got satisfied enough with bothering the blond, they went away laughing and leaving him alone, or at least it was what the plump young man thought, since he didn't imagine that Levi had been watching and continued doing so.

The blond let his crying out, when he was alone, he never tried to hold it. He was too unhappy, but he couldn't let his father to discover it, so he let himself cry when he had the chance, in that way he wouldn't risk doing in front of his father if he kept it. The young man was crying and crying. Levi first felt some disdain for him, seeing him as too weak and a total waste of body and strength. But after a while of listening to the disconsolate sobs, he couldn't help but feel a bit bad about it, so he took his things and walked away, that was not his problem after all.

Levi had completely forgotten about that episode, and continued with his normal life, but having witnessed Erwin that first time, caused him to notice him from that moment on, whenever he was caught up in school. And he didn't really explain how, although he had been in that school for several months, he had not noticed the presence of that boy, who, because of his height and complexion, attracted considerable attention.

Another day, Levi was going to spend lunch to the shade of that tree, since he had decided that it was a good place to be alone and to rest. But it turned out to see the blond there again, so when he saw him in the distance, he decided to stay hidden and watch what he was doing. In the tree there was a nest containing some young pigeons, Erwin had managed to take a ladder from the school's janitor, and he had risen dangerously to bring food to the unfortunate birds.

"It's a pity that these bad guys killed your mother. But don't worry, I'll take care of you until you grow up." The young man said without knowing that Levi was there, seeing that scene. But, when he was going down, he lost his balance and fell, slamming his head hard, causing him to lose consciousness momentarily.

To his fortune, Levi was there and didn't have the cold heart to turn a blind eye. He ran to inform some teachers, a couple of them went to the place and helped Erwin to get to the infirmary. Luckily he was half conscious when they arrived, as only that way he could get there, since there was no force in the universe that made two teachers could carry all his weight to the place themselves.

Once in the infirmary, his signs were taken and he was told to rest for a moment, but Erwin collapsed because of the shock, the blow and the overexertion he had to do. So he slept on the stretcher the rest of the afternoon. Levi stopped by when he ended his classes, just because he was curious to know what had happened to the "chubby". He came in lying to the nurse, saying that he only wanted to check "if his friend was okay" so the lady left him enter.

Levi watched him as he slept. Being closer to him, he could notice that beneath his prominent brows he had long, golden eyelashes, the same color as his hair. Also his skin tone was quite beautiful and it also looked very smooth. Levi dared to place his index finger on one of the soft, round cheeks, just to see that his skin was silky indeed, and the texture of his cheekbone was agreeable. But he realized that he was doing a great stupidity, and quickly left the place.

As time passed, Levi found himself more and more curious about this "gentle giant" and for the black-haired young man, there wasn't much fun in that school, so he found no better way to entertain himself than to observe the chubby boy when he saw him on breaks. Since they were not in the same class, he didn't see him all the time, but when he did, the blond always ended up taking actions that caught Levi's attention.

One day, early in the morning, Levi ran not to be late for school, and found the blond patiently helping an elderly woman carrying heavy bags, heading in the opposite direction to the school, so Levi assumed that Erwin must have end of having arrived at least an hour later to school and that of course was a reason for castigation. On another occasion, a girl from the lower classes, spilled her drink while being in the school cafeteria, Erwin passing by, took the drink from his own tray, placed it in the girl's, and bent over to pick up the pieces from the glass she had broken. Neither the girl nor her friends said anything, they didn't even thank him, but the girl drank all the contents of the glass that Erwin had given her.

He also found him carrying a huge pile of papers another day, which was apparently the work of one of his classmates, but somehow she had managed to get Erwin to take them. H had seen him helping to cross the street to primary school children, when the traffic light was broken and the cars didn't stop to let them pass. And so it happened in many other similar situations.

Levi found himself increasingly intrigued by the boy, who had a heart that matched the size of his body, but no one else seemed to notice. The blond tried to help with kindness to anyone who needed it, but it was always reciprocated with mockery, mistreatment or indifference. Not once did he see anyone thanking him. And not once did he see the blond talking to someone, so he assumed that just like himself, he had no friends. Levi had totally identified himself with that boy, in the sense that they were both despised by the appearance of their bodies and were not good at socialize. Until almost finishing the course, out of nowhere, a girl with brown hair and glasses appeared, who insistently hovered around Erwin all the time.

It was then, when seeing her constantly besides the blond, Levi began to feel a nuisance, that soon became a great irritation, and at the beginning he couldn't explain the reason. He only knew that he hated seeing the girl near Erwin. But Levi was not stupid, and he quickly realized that what was growing inside him were jealous. Although he had never felt the slightest urge to approach Erwin before, and his obsession with him was ascribed to him as the most interesting thing he could do in that school.

Then, Levi realized that little by little when observing Erwin, he obtained a peace and tranquility that he hadn't felt before. And when he witnessed any of his many disinterested acts of kindness, a lukewarm feeling swirled in his chest. Yet for Levi, Erwin was like a work of art: only to admire from the distance and appreciate the beauty of his kind heart, without ever having contact with him. But the moment Hanji arrived, it all changed drastically for Levi. He wanted to get closer to Erwin, he wanted to talk to him, he wanted to be flooded by his warmth; and above all, he envied the girl, who in a short time had been able to earn a place at his side.

As if he were a stalker, Levi has managed to find out the name of Erwin, which he didn't know yet. Because of his background as a thief, it was fairly easy to infiltrate the teachers' room when they were all in class, to search Erwin's file into the archive. He had already followed Erwin long enough to know which section he belonged, and as the records contained each student's photo, Levi immediately recognized him when he found his photograph. "Erwin Smith" he engraved the name and the address of his house in his memory. Arriving at the bakery he asked Shadis how to get to that address and it turned out that it was quite close.

So the following weekend, he left early in the morning and went to the place, just wanting to keep watching, to see how he behaved outside the school. And he was surprised to find a scene of the strangest: The blond in sports pants and sweaters, tried to trot awkwardly, but stopped a few steps outdoors. His body trembled like gelatin with every step he took, from his bulging stomach to the breasts he already had developed, like his swollen cheeks and the rest of his voluptuous shape. But Levi far from seeing it as something funny, as he found it to be for the neighbors who mocked and whispered among them watching the scene; rather, it seemed for him that Erwin looked pretty charming.

Levi remembered that a few months ago, Erwin was not as plump as he was at the time, but during the year the young man continued to accumulating pounds in his body, although it was never a reason for displeasure to him. Levi has noticed that when Erwin thought he was alone, he used to slowly rub his belly, and he recalled founding himself entertained just seeing the slow movement over the round surface. Also, the guy recalled that he has repeatedly thought Erwin's cheeks (that most of the time went pink, since he was always nervous and distressed), surely wouldn't look so adorable if they were not so full. Reflecting with himself, at Levi's eyes, all the additional pounds Erwin carried, made him look sweet and tender.

The guy was engrossed in these thoughts, but then he came back to reality as he heard the laughter of Erwin's neighbors intensifying, when Erwin was already out of breath and bathed in sweat. _"Dammit! The poor boy is trying to do something for his life, and all you can do is make fun of him?"_ He thought annoyed, but he didn't dare to say anything, after all, he was a stalker at the time who couldn't risk be discovered. He thought that these people were idiots, since they should rather admire him for his great will power, that although it was almost impossible to exercise for him, although he was probably suffering, and although he could clearly hear their mockery; yet he continued to strive with determination. Levi walked away from these people, and watched with amusement the voluminous body that tried to exercise, for a while longer before leaving.

The black-haired guy came back to spy on the blond a couple of times, but he realized that he had soon abandoned his initiative to get in shape, so he was no longer outside his house. Levi assumed that he spent all day in his room as he knew that he had no friends except for the irritating girl who always hovered around him. So he decided that it no longer made sense to go and observe him in his neighborhood and continued to do so only in school. With the difference that if used before when he happened to meet him by chance to follow him, now even used his breaks to look for him and to see him every day if possible.

Levi had finally made it a habit to spy on that person who never left his thoughts. He wanted to get closer but didn't know how, since he was not very skilled in the social part either. Then there was the fact that he really felt like a sick stalker, being so obsessed with Erwin and chasing after him like a dog. So he just kept looking at him from the shadows, and dared not go a step further.

By the end of the year, Levi had accepted that he not only liked Erwin, and that he didn't give a shit as he said, whether he was fat or not; but that he had fallen totally in love. How not to fall in love with such a wonderful, kind and pure soul? But there was no time for that, the final exams and college entrance exams were close, the fact that he was in that city in the first place, was for that moment to come. He had to enter yes or yes to the university and to study gastronomy. There was no time to worry about having turned out to be homosexual, having never shown any interest in either of the two genders. And there was no time to worry about gathering the courage to approach Erwin and try his luck with him. There was no time to look at him either. So he spent the time of the assessments, then graduation and came the end of his high school life, having totally lost sight of Erwin.

He still knew where he lived, but it would be the strangest thing to come one day with a: _"Hey! My name is Levi and I'm in love with you, I'm don't fucking care that you're fat, and in fact believe me that it seems the most adorable to me. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"_ Or something like that. So, Levi decided to give up to his first love, and forget the chubby blond, he had to concentrate on his career and work in the bakery, which until now he had been able to carry along with his studies, despite having spent so many hours to the enjoyable and pleasant task of observing.

The guy made a superhuman effort to be able to take all aspects of his life, worked hard and studied whenever he had the opportunity. He slept very little, occasionally found that he had fallen asleep sitting in a chair and with the book on his lap, taking advantage of the fact that the discomfort of the chair didn't allow him to sleep more than a couple of hours, got up early to be able to continue studying before attending his classes. This was how the boy managed to pass the tests with honors at his school and the university he was so eager to attend. That, by the way, admission to that institution was very difficult since it required a high level of knowledge in order to pass all entrance exams. And Levi continued the same life style when already had begun to receive a higher education.

Levi managed to get into college, was satisfied and loved what he was studying; he learned a lot every day. In addition, it was going great at Shadis' shop; in the last year the sales tripled. It was all thanks to Levi, who didn't call much attention because of his height, despite being quite handsome; but his sweets were the best in town, or at least that's what people claimed. So every time, that bakery became more famous and every time Levi cooked better. With Shadis he had learned how to prepare desserts other than cakes, and had improved his skills enormously.

Levi was very grateful to him as well, although when he arrived at the city it seemed that the man was a rather bad-tempered person, and in fact he was, he was also an excellent teacher and above all very strict. At first, although Shadis had proven that the guy had talent and whatever he prepared, always had a great taste and presentation; he insisted on saying the opposite to motivate him to improve. With comments like _"Do you really think someone would buy this crap?"_ Or _"What do you want to intoxicate someone?"_ Or Shadis' favorite: _"This tastes like shit. Do it again!"_ The man had managed to put such pressure on Levi, who was struggling to make everything perfect. And while at first Levi hated and cursed that hateful man, he eventually realized that it was all part of a strategy to exploit his potential.

Shadis had also rented Levi a room in his own house, and when he was short of cash, he told him that he could pay the rent by cleaning the house; which in any case was an activity that Levi enjoyed. He had no idea why, but cleaning, sweeping and washing made him relax and help relieve stress. So even if he owed the man nothing, he cleaned anyway most of the times.

From time to time, Levi also returned to his home in slums where Kenny still lived and worked. He cooked for him and his friend the baker. Both men were surprised every time, to see how much he improved, and they were satisfied, knowing that the Levi's life was improving and that he had a brilliant future ahead. They were very proud of his progress and the enormous effort and dedication he put into everything he did.

Having begun college for a few months now, Levi was given the good news that his friends, Isabel and Farlan, had been able to save enough money to live in Sina just as he did; they would get jobs there and also planned to enter to the university. And even though they couldn't enter the same institution in which Levi studied, they could go to any other more modest. The young baker had won a fairly generous scholarship because of his excellent grades, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to afford his education. But his friends who were not so applied to studies as he was, wouldn't run with such luck. Although this didn't mean that they couldn't study and continue following in the footsteps of his friend.

And although his life was good, and he had many reasons to be happy, Levi still thought on Erwin, and he was sorry he couldn't see him again. He controlled himself so he wouldn't go watching him at his house, and tried to stay distracted, but all was useless. When he baked a cake, he ended up thinking that the blond certainly would love to try it, and he was daydreaming about how beautiful it would be to cook for him and that he gladly accepted his dishes with a broad smile on his face. He thought that surely Erwin was a person who could appreciate much more everything he could prepare, and had enough room to receive everything he could cook. He constantly had those thoughts, and ended up punishing himself internally, for not being able to forget the blond. And how could it be possible not to be able to stop thinking about a person with whom he had never crossed a word? He often asked himself.

But Levi didn't need to have talked to Erwin to have been so caught up in his personality. Only to see his disinterested acts of love for the people, or realizing that he was a very intelligent boy, and also funny, since more than once he had managed to listen to the conversations he had with his friend. Levi knew that under the bundle of nerves that Erwin was, that under all that weight, and leaving aside the insecurities and complexes; Erwin was a beautiful person, and had a charisma that was able to delight anyone; but no one gave him the opportunity to prove it.

More than once, Levi wanted to strangling, crushing, and murdering, all those who messed with Erwin constantly, but he knew he couldn't interfere. He didn't have the right and on the other hand, if he got into trouble, it could affect his graduation and his entrance to college and he couldn't let that happen. But that didn't mean that he didn't feel sorry for the poor Erwin, and that he didn't want to go to comfort him and dry his tears. It didn't stop him from longing to take him in his arms and comfort him until his weeping ceased.

Levi never needed to cross a single word with Erwin, to be deeply in love with him. To love every aspect of his being, and thought that if it was so without really knowing him, how wonderful wouldn't it be, being able to at least make a friendship with him? But for his own and people he loved sake, Levi couldn't waste any more time thinking about a love that never succeeded.

What the black-haired man didn't expect was that he was going to find Erwin again. Since the campus was very large, and classes were divided by blocks depending on the career, for several months never encountered Erwin, who was studying literature, something completely foreign to the career of gastronomy that Levi studied. In addition, Levi didn't like to eat in the university cafeteria, he prepared his own lunch and ate it in one of so many green areas of the huge educational enclosure. Also, he always stayed near the block of the institution where he received his classes and didn't venture further.

But one of those days, Levi couldn't cook since he had unveiled studying for the hard tests that were coming, so he had to go to the cafeteria. And then, while looking for an empty place, it was that he saw him. The blond who occupied his thoughts constantly, in flesh and bone (or more flesh than bone) in front his eyes again. Levi's heart began to throb; he couldn't believe that Erwin was studying in the same university as he was.

He took a seat at a nearby table, where he could observe him at ease without being discovered. It was his Erwin: the same golden hair, the same blue eyes, the same rosy cheeks and ... he was almost certain that the last time he had seen him, his belly was not as prominent as it was at the time, it was not the same stomach that he remembered and noticed that in those months Erwin really had tried hard to become an obese person. But who cared? Life was giving him a second chance, he had his Erwin very close and this time he was not going to let him disappear from his life, definitively he will approach him, no matter the cost.

So using his stalker skills, he found out that Erwin was working in Sina's library, along with his friend "the four-eyes", as Levi liked to call her. Things couldn't be easier, he had the perfect excuse to talk to him. So he created a plan and put it into action, it would be easy to go with the story that he needed a book and so he could approach and talk to him, he was satisfied with that for his first time, nor did he expect to go like a maniac to let know Erwin everything he felt for him at his face at first sight.

For Levi, his plan had been a success. Luckily he was nullly expressive, and he could hide his nerves and other emotions with great ease. So Erwin never noticed how nervous he was when he spoke to him. He had to call the blond several times until the he paid attention. But when he turned to look at him and smiled radiantly and kindly; Levi's heart almost stops. It was like an angel, a tender, beautiful, round angel that illuminated the whole room with its precious light; Levi could clearly hear the celestial choir, see the aura above his head and the white wings on his back. Of course everything was inside his head, but he had waited so long to finally be able to speak to him, and seeing the realization of the greatest longing in his heart was simply an ecstasy for him.

When Erwin threw a few books with his belly, Levi thought it was pretty cute, he wanted to laugh but he knew that if he did, Erwin could take it as a mock, and what he least wanted was for him to think that he was one of the other idiots who used to mistreat him. So he restrained himself, and took the time to bend over and help him pick up the books, so he could be very close to him. Levi could swear that Erwin smelled of chocolate, which was his favorite flavor. Could this man be more perfect? Levi firmly believed not.

On leaving the library, the black-haired young man, felt like a teenager girl with his first love; although it was not far from being precisely that. He was happy, he remembered few times in his life to have felt so happy. He even smiled openly, which was extremely rare in him. If there was any doubt that what he felt for Erwin was love, he completely dissipated it with that brief encounter. Levi loved everything about him: his manly voice, which he had not had the opportunity to hear so clearly, his golden hair, the carmine on his face, his innocence, the trembling of his hands, the way his eyebrows arched downward when feeling nervous, his sweet aroma and smooth appearance. Levi realized that he was really lost by that chubby man, but it was not like he needed to confirm it, for a long time he had already accepted it.

He decided then that it was time to make a much more aggressive approach. The next day, he worked in the morning in the bakery as was his custom, and attended classes in the afternoon. Before going, with all the care and affection that could put, baked a chocolate cake and strawberries which was his specialty. He thought he had to make the best cake, and it just so happened that this was a very significant taste for him, since it was the same as the first piece of cake he had tasted in his life, the one that had been given to him by his friend and mentor; and the cause of all the change he had experienced as he grew. Satisfied with his work, Levi cut a generous portion of the cake and placed it in one of the gift boxes, tried to use one that had a nice decoration, but was sober as it was a gift for a man and not for a girl. So he used a box with a simple but graceful design in brown colors, which matched well with the color of the dessert cover. Levi paid attention to every detail so everything was perfect.

He knew that at lunchtime, Erwin would always be in the cafeteria, he had already observed him for several days and had defined his routine. Sometimes he thought he was really a deranged stalker, but he didn't care, he would do everything to get close to the person he had fallen madly in love with.

Levi was happy when he was finally able to give his gift to the blond. He wanted to talk a lot more with him, actually the plan was to sit at the table next to him, explain what the cake was and how it had been prepared, let him know that it was a special taste for him and if possible, get his phone number. But he couldn't do any of that, first of all because Erwin's meddling friend, who seemed to be stuck with him, and Levi couldn't allow her see his "weak" side. On the other hand, he couldn't do anything because of his nervousness; the moment he bent down to introduce himself more intimately with Erwin, he became paralyzed. The blond had thought Levi was perforating him with that intimidating look, but Levi was simply too nervous to play the gallant, so he couldn't do anything and resignedly left as a great loser. He hid in an empty class that was near the dining room, and waited patiently for Erwin and his friend to leave, so he could approach her. Somehow he had to know what Erwin's reaction was to his gift.

Levi felt as if his heart were pierced with a stake, when Erwin's friend told him that he had thrown away the gift he had prepared with so much love and care. He felt like a complete fool, and as he seldom had in his life, he felt a lump in his throat, but he resisted it. He was finally puzzled to hear why Erwin had discarded his gift.

Later, he ended by telling the story of his life to that eccentric woman, it would have been enough to tell her why he was in love with Erwin only. But perhaps because of the fact that he had never told anyone about his origins, and how much it had cost him to get to where he was, he felt a great relief at having someone to share all those details of his life. Hanji had strange powers of conviction, and created an immediate sense of confidence; with which Levi explained why Erwin was so attached to her.

"What a story! Surely you'll make a lot of money if you write a book about it." Hanji said when Levi had finished his story. "Why don't you ask Erwin to write it? He'll be a famous writer in the future, you'll see.

"Don't try to make fun of me, stupid! Now it's your turn to give me an explanation, so start talking!" Levi felt the woman was mocking him, but the information she had just given him about Erwin was very valuable. He had no idea what Erwin's career was, he just knew he used to attend classes at art and letters faculty, but there were so many choices that he didn't know which one the blond had chosen. With what Hanji told him, he was almost certain that the plump guy was studying literature.

"Look little one, I really don't have many details because Erwin didn't want to tell me. But I alone can realize that he has suffered much throughout his life due to his weight." The woman began to explain. It was not that she was blind and couldn't see that Erwin was over weighted, but she didn't care. The man was someone she could share at the same intellectual level, and he was an excellent person. Why should she mind the high numbers that marked his scale every time he climbed to weight himself? It didn't affect at all and that's why she decided she would pretend she couldn't see his fat, so that Erwin felt more comfortable with her and uninhibited. But that didn't mean that she didn't realize all his pain and suffering, or the contemptuous looks and comments from people. Or the bruises painted on his skin, in his high school days when the abusers beat him. "He suffered so much that he just doesn't trust anyone anymore. He thinks that every gesture of kindness is an attempt to humiliate and mock him. So it will be very difficult for you to approach, him shorty" She concluded.

"But how much had to have happened to him to end like this?" The pity that Levi felt to learn that his cake ended in the dump, was replaced by grief toward the blond and the bad life he had; and anger, when he learned of the serious damage that the stupid society had caused to his poor Erwin.

"I don't know Levi, I don't know. But what I can be sure of is that Erwin deserves to be with someone like you. And you truly love him, I've never heard anyone expressing that way about another person, I can see that you're very in love with my friend. So I've decided to help you." The young woman grinned at him. To his fortune, Hanji didn't allow herself to be carried away by the rules of society, and the fact that he was a man was no obstacle to her making the decision to lend him a hand with Erwin.

Levi didn't know how to react, on the one hand it was the first time someone had said it out loud, and it was very different to admit to himself that he was hopelessly in love, to admit it to someone else. It was the reality, it was the truly reality: he was wildly in love with Erwin Smith, from that moment on, it became the goal and dream of his life, the conquest of that precious heart.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Well, this chapter was quite difficult for me to translate, definitively everyday English is not my area of expertise… Please correct any mistake I done, and please, let me know what do you think about the story.**

 **Also, if you want, please follow me on tumblr, at Izuspp90.**

 **Thanks for your time!**


	3. Hunger&jealously isn't good combination

**Chapter 3**

 **Hunger and Jealousy is not a good combination.**

After that encounter with Hanji, and her offering to help him approach Erwin; Levi was a little more relaxed. Although he also thought that things were going to get a little difficult from that moment on. But at any cost he will get closer to the blond. But there would be time for that, at the moment he had to pay attention to other aspects of his life as well.

By that time, Isabel and Farlan had finally moved to Sina. They rented a small apartment near where Levi lived. Farlan got a job as a motor courier. Luckily in his high school years, he occasionally met some neighborhood thugs who taught him to drive. Farlan had been able to get the license before moving to the capital and was able to get the job at a law firm that needed someone to deliver documents.

Isabel, for her part, didn't find it difficult to get a job as a waitress in a coffee shop. Thus both could survive in the big city; and soon they would start studying. What was surprising to Levi and it wasn't at the same time was when he was given the news, that they were dating. For several years, he knew they had feelings for each other, but no one decided to take the step and was probably because they didn't want to ruin the friendship of the three. But without Levi, they had enough time alone to clear up and decide to take their relationship to the next level.

The black-haired guy sincerely congratulated them, and warned them to take care of themselves, since the economic and academic conditions in which they were at the time, were not adequate to bring a life to the world. At this advice both were very embarrassed, but anyway thanked and promised him to take care of themselves. Levi had helped them with the moving, and when they had finished, they sat down to drink lemonade and rest after the hard work of arranging all the furniture.

"Truth be told," Levi began, averting his embarrassed look enough to face them. "I have someone, too. So you shouldn't worry that I'll be the third wheel and neither should worry that I'll feel excluded or anything like that." He announced to his very surprised friends.

"WOW! Are you serious brother?" Isabel jumped out of her seat, totally excited by the good news.

"I'm very happy for you, Levi. But tell us, who is she? Is someone from the university? Asked his friend as happy as the young woman.

"About that ..." Levi didn't know how to tell them the truth, but since he had started talking there was no turning back. For a moment he regretted having brought up the subject. However, he decided that he had to continue since, after all, it would be better for his friends to know the truth; sooner or later they would find out anyway. "Is not a she, but a he. I've known him since high school ..." he confessed, his face red as a bright cherry. Both Farlan and Isabel opened their eyes wide.

"Well, that's something new. In any case, I demand to meet him immediately." Farlan smiled openly, as if to show that he had nothing to worry, about and that they didn't mind that he have turned out to be homosexual.

"That's going to be difficult. To be honest, we aren't yet a couple. As a matter of fact, I've only been able to talk to him briefly on a couple of occasions." Carmine didn't leave Levi's face and with every word he pronounced, he felt much more uncomfortable and also a bit silly, he thought he was making a scandal for nothing. Although he appreciated that his friends had skipped the drama part of realizing that he was 'coming out of the closet'.

"My poor brother!" The girl got up to catch the short man in her arms and caress his head like a little boy. –"t's an unrequited love ..." She continued dramatically overacting.

"It's not that!" Levi pushed her a little annoyed. "It's just that I have not yet had a chance to get close to him. It's a bit difficult to earn his trust. But I must try. I'll definitely do it." He stated with conviction.

After that, the couple insisted so much that they wanted at least to see what his platonic love looks like, that Levi had no choice but to accept. So the next day, he took them to the campus. After a while, they managed to find Erwin who was absorbed in his reading in one of the green areas of the place. When Levi saw it his heart began to throb and filled with the same warmth he felt every time he seen him. It was almost imperceptible, the change of his countenance, although it was something that didn't go unnoticed for his best friends, who knew him better than anyone. But they shared a complicit glance, saying that they wouldn't mention anything, so Levi wouldn't regret showing them who had won the difficult first place in the young baker's heart.

"It's the blond over there." He merely said as he vaguely gestured with his head.

"Who? Which one?"

"How can you not see him, Isabel? Are you blind?"

"How do you expect me to know who it is, if you only tell me that _'it's the blond'_? There are around twenty blondes there, brother."

"You'd better give us another sign Levi, or else we'll never know who he is" Farlan looked at him with a mockery painted all over his face and about to burst out laughing. "Or are you ashamed of him?" Hearing this, Levi punched his friend in the arm.

"Don't be stupid! I would never be embarrassed, but it's difficult to tell your friends that you are a vile queer, and immediately show them who turned you in that. One step at a time!" Protested Levi. It was true that it had been difficult for him to 'go out of the closet' with his childhood friends, even though they took it quietly. Farlan didn't really think it was so strange, since Levi had never shown any romantic feelings about anyone. Isabel, on the other hand, was just glad. And rather than rejoicing, she was euphoric; since she feared that with the stern attitude of her 'brother' as she used to call him; he was going to be alone for his entire life. It was a relief to both of them to know that Levi could love someone.

"Tell us which one it is! Is that one wearing the ridiculous hat?"

"No"

"The one in the pink shirt. It has to be him!"

"I don't like any effeminate."

"The one with the ponytail?"

"No"

"That one who limps!"

"NO!"

"That one that is holding hands with a woman! Don't tell me you're stealing her boyfriend?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"I don't know, the f potbellied over there then ... Well, I don't think so. We'll see…"

"Call him that again and I won't be responsible of what I'll do to you, Isabel" Both friends turned to see each other, not believing what his friend was saying. Levi, who was a handsome man, but very short; was in love with another man. And that man, besides being horribly tall compared to him, could triple him by weight.

"Really, Levi? Don't tell me you're one of those fat perverts?" Farlan hinted, mocking once more.

"Oh yeah! The other day we saw them on the internet. A 'Chubby Chaser' (1)" Added the redhead.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not a pervert. That's why I can't approach Erwin, by insensitive bastards like you, who can't see beyond the weight of a person." Levi began to feel his blood boil at the comments of his friends. Precisely that kind of thinking, was the one that had done so much damage to Erwin's life in the first place.

"Calm down, calm down, Levi! Don't get mad at us, we also have too much information to assimilate, don't you think so?" His friend tried to reassure him. But it was a real surprise, the fact that Levi was a homosexual and that he was so in love with someone he had not talked to properly even once, and who was certainly a person who didn't fit into any standard of beauty, they just didn't know very well how to react at that time.

"What the fuck is that pervert thing?" He questioned them when he was calmer. And Isabel explained briefly to him, to which Levi was once again enraged. Was it so difficult to believe that he could be in love with Erwin? Although it was true, for Levi's personal opinion, the extra weight suited him and made him look beautiful in his eyes, it was not his fetish. Levi loved the essence of Erwin, and he didn't give a shit about he looked at the outside. He was fortunate that his appearance far from displeasing him, attracted him; but he had never thought about dirty things about him. By the moment, just being able to touch his hand would be enough for Levi.

"But as far as I can see, you have a good chance with him brother." Isabel said innocently, but somewhat afraid that Levi would get angry with her again. "I mean, it's a person who enjoys eating ..." and there was no argument against that logic, since at that moment they saw Erwin opening his third chocolate bar since they were watching him and engulfing it with incredible speed.

"He might eat from stress, or anxiety, or fear. It's normal for a person with so many complexes as he has" Levi defended him.

"Well, but He'd better stop feeling all that, I suspect the buttons on his shirt will not hold out any longer." And the three friends observed that, in fact, the buttons threatened to fly at any moment.

"Finish your idea Isabel, I'm getting angry."

"What I'm trying to say is that your blond likes to eat, and you're a god of the kitchen, so you're made one for the other. You have to conquer him through the stomach." The girl seemed to think it was the most brilliant idea, and Levi didn't think it was so far-fetched, if it were not for the fact that being overweight was the root of all Erwin's problems in the first place, and contribute to keep him outgrowing his clothes, was not a good idea to get close to him. Besides, Erwin didn't even want to try his special cake, what made him think he was going to accept something else?

"We better get going. I fear that he may discover that we are observing him." And at the time that Erwin opened a fifth chocolate bar, they left the place. Levi turned to see him for the last time, only to notice that the blond had the corner of his lips stained with chocolate, and felt himself faint internally at such a tender image. At his eyes, Erwin was very sweet and everything he did looked lovely.

* * *

For his part, Erwin had almost forgotten the incident of the cake. Since nothing bad had happened, it was only a curious event for him and even became proud of having been able to resist the dessert of exquisite appearance thus avoiding falling into a trap. Neither had he noticed Levi prowling around him, the blond usually lost himself into his own thoughts, creating stories in his head which to write and paid no more attention than necessary to what was going on around him. Several days after that event, his life continued at the same pace until something unexpected happened, again at the end of one of his lessons.

He was taking his books to go to the next class, when a blond much taller than him and with a graceful mustache man, sat next to him and began to sniff around him, drawing much closer to him. Erwin, very uncomfortable and embarrassed, turned to see him questioning him with his eyes; it was extremely unusual for a person to have so little respect for the personal space of others.

"I can smell nothing on you except the chocolate you ate." It was the first thing the stranger said, which Erwin immediately thought was one of those who made fun of him. He feared a bit that at that point in his life that tall blond would turn out to be the one of those who even beat him, because although being abused was never cause of fear for him, he thought that that man probably could do him a lot of damage because of his height, and his athletic and muscular body.

Since Erwin said nothing, but he seemed to be very nervous, the stranger smiled at him and continued his speech:

"Don't take me wrong. It turns out that my nose is very good and I can decide whether to trust someone or not, just with their natural aroma. But I'm intrigued because you don't have any aroma, you smell a lot of things like candy and chips, but you don't have any personal scent" And with that crazy explanation the shorter blond only became more confused and felt much more in danger. "In any case, I've decided to trust you for the moment. Since I have a favor to ask." The man with the mustache concluded.

"What is it?" Erwin was not accustomed to people coming to talk to him and less to ask anything, which seemed very suspicious.

"Well, I understand that you're one of the best in the university and I'm a little ... how can I explain it? Anyway, I wanted to ask you to be my tutor. I want to become an editor but I'm not very good at studying" He explained seriously. Erwin didn't know how to react. He was partly flattered that someone would notice him for his intelligence and excellent grades; but it could be another attempt to play tricks on him.

"I'm sorry, but that will not be possible." He refused.

"Please! I can't pay you but if I continue getting low grades I'll lose my college scholarship and I'll not be able to continue. I promise that I'll compensate you in some way." He begged. And Erwin, whose heart was immense, had no choice but to accept. If it was true what he said, he would help the man and if it was a lie, he would accept any maltreatment or joke as always: with great courage and resignation.

"Okay. I'll help you." He sighed.

"I thank you." He smiled at him again. "By the way, my name is Mike Zacharias." He introduced himself, extending his hand, which Erwin narrowed while he introduced himself. He couldn't help feeling happy, because despite the distrust, having someone approaching him was already a positive thing; even if it was out of interest. And so far it seemed that indeed Mike didn't has intentions to hurt him.

The first thing Erwin advised Mike, was that he must to pay close attention in class, as he noticed that the guy was more aware of his cell phone than of the lessons. Besides, that he should always take notes, so Mike began to sit next to him in all classes they shared and when he saw that Erwin took notes, he imitated. They began to meet outside classes so that Erwin taught him how to study properly. That was how he ended up introducing him to Hanji as well, and again Mike repeated his 'ritual' by sniffing her, smiling and declaring that he could trust her.

Thus, Erwin realized that the man's only intention was to pass the courses and also noticed that he was not a man of many words. Probably it was very difficult for him to decide asking for his help. For his part, Mike, who was really just looking for Erwin's help, realized that the plump blond was a kind and amusing person, and that he would be a fool if he didn't make a real friendship with him.

Given the pact they had made, Mike could be seen next to Erwin most of the time in college, except for the classes they didn't share. This didn't go unnoticed for Levi, who continued faithfully watching him from afar, waiting for an opportunity or an idea with which to approach him.

If the time Hanji arrived, Levi had felt deep jealousy, he couldn't describe what he was feeling at that moment. For the first time in his life, he saw Erwin so comfortable with another man and it was that it really seemed like they were getting along very well. The first day Levi saw the two blondes together, he was curious because he had never seen anyone else but Hanji with him. On that day, it seemed that Erwin was giving him a monologue, since he was the only one who spoke, the other man merely listened and kept a serious countenance.

Then he saw them at one of the tables in the common area of the university, apparently Erwin was explaining something quite enthusiastically. The young man pointed to the book on the table, proceeded to explain and sometimes wrote in a notebook. After a while he handed the pencil to the taller one who began to write as well. Levi immediately assumed that Erwin was giving him private lessons and even let himself feel a little proud, knowing that the man he was in love with, was smart and good enough in his studies to teach others. But Levi began to worry, when in a few days they saw both blondes together all the time and now engaged in conversations without books nearby. They could also be seen laughing together either alone or when Hanji joined them.

At that moment jealousy took hold of him. Why was it so easy for others to approach Erwin but not for him? What would be the intentions of that blond? Was he into Erwin too? And the young baker, couldn't help thinking that both blondes made a good couple. The tall one had a stature and complexion that didn't contrast so much with Erwin, unlike himself who was very short next to anybody and much more compared to Erwin that had a privileged stature. And nothing to say about his body, which although it was firm and even with well-marked abs, with his clothes on it didn't appear to be that fit. Whoever seeing him would say that he was a very thin man, unlike the several tens of pounds that probably marked the scale of Erwin. Being honest, the blond of the mustache was a man fit for Erwin, which himself didn't consider to be. But whatever it were the circumstances, he loved Erwin, and he was sure no one could ever love him like he did. Levi had been deeply in love with Erwin for more than two years, and no one would ever overcome that.

So he decided that it was time to get back on the scene again, so that mustache guy wouldn't make Erwin to fall in love with him first. Thus, he approached Hanji one of those days when he found her alone.

"Shorty! How have you been?" She greeted him cheerfully, totally contrary to the sour expression on the face of the guy

"You said you would help me get close to him, but you have not kept your promise." Levi looked at her menacingly, with that cold look that could intimidate anyone; except for Hanji, who was not really ruled by any established social norm. Besides, she was so perceptive, she could read Levi easily and knew that attitude was just a facade to hide his true feelings.

"I said I would help you, not that I would do the job for you, little friend." She commented, although if she was interested in getting Levi to approach Erwin, she wouldn't make it so easy for him and at the same time she wanted to get fun at his expenses.

"All right, all right." Since he couldn't refute, he just resignedly sighed. "This weekend, take him to my pastry shop. Don't worry, the favor won't be for free, I'll pay for whatever both consume. "And that being said he took a piece of paper from his backpack, where he wrote the address and handed it to her.

"You can count on me! You'll see Erwin will love going there." She commented enthusiastically on the idea of taking his friend to a place that he would greatly enjoy.

"And don't even think of bringing that parasite who is stuck to Erwin." He warned harshly and because of that, Hanji realized that jealously was the reason due to the sudden interest of the young man, who haven't appeared from a couple of weeks until that day. It was a very funny situation and she thought that she could entertain a lot and take advantage of that.

"I promise. After all, I'd rather prefer you being the one winning my friend's heart." She winked and hurried out of there; leaving him with the word in the mouth and many doubts. Levi wondered what she'd meant by that. He feared that his suspicions about the blond going after Erwin were true, and if so, he clearly was at a disadvantage and had to act quickly.

* * *

Hanji fulfilled her promise and told Erwin about going out together on Saturday, as they had the day off. As she had no difficulty dragging Erwin to her plans, the boy accepted after she had asked little. The blond didn't like to go out very often and already quite tedious was having to go almost every day to study and work. He was always uncomfortable, as if everyone was paying attention and judging by how he looked. Especially since with each passing day, he felt much fatter than he was, although it could really be said that he was a rather heavy person. By this time, Erwin's stomach had grown so much that when he sat the dough lay on his lap and spread to the sides in thick rolls. If he raised his arms they would hang down and could easily fill with a C-cup bra with his breast. In addition, his round buttocks wagged gracefully as he walked; he had also developed a double chin that matched his round rosy cheeks. Wherever he was seen, he was a person with considerable weight and therefore he believed that no one would ever love him.

But he didn't know yet, that for Levi all that was indifferent. That man had learned to love his stunning personality and the purity of his heart. That he was attracted by his intelligence and kindness, more than by any aspect of his physical appearance. For the young man with the black hair, Erwin was just a great bundle of tenderness. Though Levi also enjoyed admiring the numerous curves of his body and the flush of his cheeks, he longed to comb his golden hair and caress his silky, white skin. He wanted to lose himself in those fearful blue eyes and take his gentle body in his arms to hold him tightly and keep him always at his side. He dreamed of taking his plump face in his hands and slowly devouring his sweet lips in a passionate kiss. But Erwin, ignorant of all this and with disdain for his own body, had decided that he would be forever alone and didn't dare to go out often if he could, preferring to avoid further indifference or mistreatment on from society. After all, who could love him if he looked like that?

On that day Erwin decided to wear a short sleeve shirt, with buttons on the front. At that moment it was one of the only pieces of his wardrobe that didn't threaten to explode dangerously, although it was already quite tight. He also put on the jeans that were looser and were actually quite comfortable in the legs, but it was impossible to close them over his belly. The button and his buttonhole were a considerable distance away from being able to join, when he tried. So he had to put them in the lower waist so that his voluminous stomach and the rolls on his sides fell over his pants, making him look much rounder than he actually was. As much as he looked at himself in the mirror, accommodating and re-accommodating his clothes, for him his reflection was just a hideous person. He really wished he didn't have to go out more than he needed to, but he had already promised Hanji, that they would do more than go into his room. And he didn't know exactly where they were going, but apparently the girl was very excited and eager to go, so he would never refuse, after all she was his best and only friend and if he could please her, he would do it, in return for giving him her friendship.

The blond had eaten a generous lunch with his father, and had begun to read a little while his friend arrived at his house; since she had indicated that they would drink coffee and chat in the afternoon. Although he had eaten a couple of hours ago, and a considerable amount, Erwin's stomach was already roaring again. Just as he got up to look for something to satisfy his sudden hunger, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Hanji. Erwin thought she had arrived just in time to avoid ruining his appetite, because after all, who could have coffee without accompanying it with some delicious piece of pastry?

"Hi, Erwin! Hey, you look very handsome, it seems like you're going on a date instead of going out with me." The girl flattered him. In fact, Erwin was a handsome man, the problem was that people didn't take the time to observe him well, because his body immediately made them lose interest in the rest of his appearance. But for Hanji, that didn't have the slightest importance and also she was observant, reason why she had already noticed it from the beginning. And loving Erwin as much as she did, she didn't miss an opportunity to let him know. However, Erwin never believed a single word.

"You look beautiful too" He politely said in response to his friend's compliment, which he didn't believed. In order to divert the conversation before she began again with one of her _"why don't you want to believe me?"_ speeches, he told her to leave immediately. Although Hanji had told him that the place they were going to, was relatively close and they could go walking; Erwin insisted on going in his father's car. After all on weekends Mr. Smith stayed home and didn't use it, also, for obvious reasons Erwin didn't like walking. In addition, the car felt safer and keeping him safe from the critical eyes of anyone. Hanji worried a little, but didn't say anything because she didn't want make him feel bad.

They quickly reached the address Hanji indicated. It was a bakery shop which had a few tables inside and some more outside. The decor looked elegant and sober, worthy of a mature man like Shadis, who had endeavored to build it to his liking, and aimed at a more adult audience. It was not a bakery for high school girls, and actually the atmosphere looked quite nice.

Hanji indicated that they had a reserved table inside the store. Upon entering Erwin noted that the interior decoration combined well with the exterior and the place looked quite cozy and quiet. He was thinking that it would be a good place to study, but then his gaze drifted directly to the counter where they displayed the different cakes and desserts that were prepared there. The sight of Erwin was pacing swiftly through each of the exquisite delicacies displayed there, everything looked so delicious that his stomach roared again.

"It looks like your belly likes the place!" Hanji said jokingly as she heard the sound coming from inside her friend. To which Erwin blushed a lot, but made no comment since he was embarrassed. If there was something due he tortured himself all the time, it was to claim to himself his lack of self-control with the food. Hanji showed him the table they had arranged for them, and it seemed to Erwin that she was a very cautious woman, ignorant that it was all about Levi's plan, to be able to finally approach him.

For his part, the young baker had spent the whole day quite nervous waiting for the time of the arrival of his beloved and his annoying companion. Levi made an extra effort that day, to make all the desserts in the best possible way; after all, he didn't know which one Erwin would choose, so he had to make sure everything was delicious. And the taste of his desserts that day had improved so much that Shadis couldn't resist making one of his comments.

"You should fall in love more often, boy! Look at how good results you got because of that."

"What the hell are you talking about, man? Don't talk bullshit!" He tried to hide the surprise when he realized that, or Shadis was very perceptive, or he was too obvious.

"Who are you trying to fool?" You ask me to let you reserve a table, you get this flavor in the desserts, and you still want to deny it? I don't think you try so hard just because your annoying friends or your decrepit uncle arrives." And Levi couldn't argue with him, he had simply shown his real intentions totally and had no way to refute what he was saying.

"Go on your own business, bald!" And since he indeed was getting somewhat bald, Keith was quite offended by that comment, so he decided to continue his work, thinking that as soon as he saw that Levi's 'beloved' arriving, he wouldn't waste the opportunity to take revenge and find a way to make fun of him.

Just then, Hanji and Erwin entered and sat down at the reserved table. As Levi was still focused on his work, he didn't notice them. But Shadis ran to attend them, since he was curious enough to see who the woman Levi had fallen in love with was. He encountered a couple of very peculiar people: a young woman whose sex was quite doubtful, since her clothes weren't much feminine, and her chest was flat as a board. Which couldn't be said of her companion, whose breast size might cause envy of any average woman, and of whom Shadis feared that he would end up breaking one of his valuable and beautifully decorated chairs, as it seemed to him that it couldn't hold the weight of that man's body.

"Good afternoon, dear customers." Shadis greeted them with a false smile, of which anyone who has worked in customer service manages to pretend. "I'll leave the menus over here, so you can decide your orders."

"How kind!" Hanji said smiling openly, while Erwin simply nodded his thanks.

"Sir ..." Shadis cleared his throat and addressed Erwin nervously. "If you like, can I offer you a more comfortable chair?" And the bright red rose filled Erwin's face, upon realizing that man had noticed that his huge butt couldn't fit in the little chair and he didn't know whether to feel overwhelmed and embarrassed; or relieved because since he sat down, he was too uncomfortable.

"Yes, please!" It was Hanji who answered, noticing the uncomfortable silence between them. Erwin had run out of words, and she could feel the annoyance of his friend trying to stay in that tiny chair. Erwin so embarrassed, hid his face into the menu, and Shadis quickly got him a rough, broader and sturdier metal chair, which Erwin accepted in distress but then relieved to feel the difference.

"Thanks, Sir…-

"You're welcome! Now I'll leave you to decide and in a moment I'll come back to take your order." Keith retired back to the kitchen, relieved that his chair was no longer in danger of breaking under that _'mountain of a man.'_ But he realized that because of that situation, he had not been able to talk with the unfeminine young woman, who according to him, was whom Levi was in love with. _"What a tastes this boy has!"_

"Don't you think that man is super handsome?" Hanji asked with a stupid smile on her face.

"What? The baker? But if he is like ten years older than you Hanji, he is also balding." The man managed to answer, very surprised at the words of his friend.

"So what? He seems to me to be a mature, kind man. It is not good to judge by appearances, Erwin."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. Shocking a little as Hanji had a really good point. So much did he complain that people didn't accept him by his appearance, and it turned out that he ended up doing the same. Who was he to judge? Being just a pig whose buttock couldn't fit in a normal chair. He was extremely ashamed for making that comment. But Hanji told him not to worry about it, and they'd better decide what to eat.

* * *

Levi turned to look at the time, and realized that it was time for Hanji to take Erwin to the pastry shop. So he peered into the room, just to confirm that they were already there, they were reading the menu and chatting between them. Seeing Erwin at his work place, in his environment, was like a dream. Just having him in that place already meant something more intimate to Levi, and of course the blond caused in him, the same effect that caused him whenever he saw him: the warmth running through his body, joy overflowing his chest and that magical and imaginary aura surrounding Erwin.

Shadis watched him and although Levi didn't change his face very much, the mere fact that he stopped what he was doing to keep watching outside for a long time, was enough for the elder to confirm that indeed the person at that table was the one who made his apprentice fall crazily in love. Again he couldn't help wondering how Levi was so drawn to that unkempt girl. But after all, love was love came from wherever it came and wherever it went. Who was him to judge? He was even happy for Levi, as had developed esteem for the guy, and he didn't want him to end up like himself: already old and totally alone.

Levi rolled up his sleeves, took off his apron, and looked at himself in the small mirror of the bathroom before going off to meet the two friends. He was very nervous, but luckily, it was something he could hide well. Finally, he went out into the room and approached them.

"Good afternoon. Can I take your order?" He said dryly, he really wanted to make a good impression. But just as he could easily hide his nerves, he found it difficult to express other feelings like happiness and he really couldn't smile easily.

Erwin wide opened his eyes, as he didn't expect that was the bakery in which that guy worked. And he didn't even remember him anymore, so a sense of guilt possessed him. If that man really worked in that bakery, was it true that he just wanted to thank him? And if so, did he throw away that exquisite dessert only on a whim? At that moment, he didn't know if he was regretting more of the guilt of having wasted the cake or of having so much distrusted that guy.

"Hi, Levi! We didn't know you were working here." Hanji tried to pretend.

"I'm an apprentice and clerk in here. Although most of the desserts we sell are prepared by myself." He ventured to say proud of his work, and emphasizing that whatever they order that day, had been prepared by his own hands.

"Excellent! That being so, I hope you can give us some recommendation, since everything looks so delicious that we can't decide." This time, Hanji wasn't lying, everything on the menu looked so good that they just didn't know what to choose, and if Erwin's was the one deciding, he had asked for everything.

Levi was worried that Erwin had not said anything since he arrived, and the conversation was practically between him and the annoying woman, so he approached Erwin more and ducked a bit to stay at his height as in a previous time, talking directly to him.

"What kind of dessert would you like to eat?" He asked gallantly, and Erwin could only feel the blush rising from his cheeks.

"Well, I ..." He was nervous, that man came very close to him, and he was already embarrassed for having despised him the previous time.

"By the way," Levi didn't let him answer, "whatever you eat today is on my own, so you shouldn't restrain yourself and ask whatever you want." And this time, Levi was able to smile slightly with confidence. This was unexpected for Erwin, who at that moment felt his heart begin to throb faster, to the point that involuntarily, he put his hand on his soft chest.

"That's very generous of you," said the blond. "But we can't accept it."

"Erwin! You better just choose at once, we have to take advantage! Such an opportunity is not given every day." Encouraged Hanji, who was already beginning to lose patience with that negative attitude of her friend.

"Four-ey..." He cleared his throat. "...your friend is right. Please ask for whatever you want." Levi insisted.

"Okay." Still a little doubtful, but prompted by both and the roar of his stomach, Erwin agreed. After all, it was true that it was a golden opportunity, and on the other hand, there was no way that actually that man had any bad intentions, since they were at his place of work and he seemed to be serious. "In that case, I think I want something with chocolate."

"Good! So what do you think of this ' _chocolate Coulant'_?" He pointed it on the menu. "It's a cake made of molten chocolate, which overflows when you cut it. You can choose between original flavor, orange or coffee; I can also add a ball of ice cream of you preferred flavor." He explained very professionally. Hanji was astonished that this thug-faced guy really was a serious worker and Erwin, aside from thinking the same thing, felt his mouth watering at his explanation.

"All right, I'd like a coffee one with vanilla ice cream." Erwin asked.

"Get me an original one with strawberry ice cream. And black coffee for both" Hanji asked as well. Levi retired and prepared the desserts, popping up quickly with the tray containing the orders. Both friends could appreciate from the elegant crockery in which they were served, to the beautiful decoration and the way Levi had placed the desserts and ice cream balls. He served them wishing them to enjoy it and retired only to be able to watch Erwin's reaction from the kitchen.

"This looks very delicious Erwin, although it's so nicely served that I feel sorry to eat it." Said the girl.

"Well, I don't think I have that problem." Erwin laughed and took the spoon with which he cut a little of the dessert, to reveal its delicious filling, took a generous amount and finally emptied it into his mouth. He was surprised, he had never tasted anything so exquisite in his entire life. He practically gasped and Hanji, observing that, only hastened to imitate him and to try her own.

"I can't believe it! It tastes so good!" She exclaimed also very astonished, she would never have thought that that guy had so much talent to cook.

Both of them ate quickly, Levi looked at Erwin's face, it was clear that he liked it and couldn't help but feel happy and proud of his work. To see the blond eating what he have prepared with his own hands, was more than he could ask for. Finally, when he saw that they were finished, (which was actually quite fast) he came out again and approached them.

"Did you like it?" He asked as he picked up the plates.

"It was delicious!" Cried the woman.

"I agree. The only complaint I have is that it was a small portion and I finished it very fast." Erwin, who had been delighted with the extraordinary taste, had managed to disinhibit and so he allowed himself to make that kind of comment. But then he thought he had sounded like a real pig, which made him grieve once more and bow his head.

"Well, that's a problem. On the bright side, it means there's still room for you to try something else. What would you like this time? "Levi asked, finally being able to show him a broad smile, and it was that Erwin's comment seemed so sweet to him that he just couldn't help smiling.

"Oh. So, I think I'll let you surprise us. I'm sure anything will be great." The blond asked, trying not to think on how handsome Levi looked, smiling, which he had not seen him doing since he have meet him.

Having heard this, Levi retired again, to return with two other plates in his hand, which he placed on the table and proceeded to explain.

"I would like you to try this _'Far Breton'_ , it is a cake similar to flan, with a dough based on wheat flour, butter, milk, sugar and egg, also contains raisins, and is perfumed with vanilla and rum." Both Erwin and Hanji hurried to try it, surprised as much or more than the previous time about the exquisite flavor. Although in the end, Erwin's response was the same and told him that it was over very quickly.

It turned out that Erwin had an insatiable appetite, he gladly accepted everything Levi offered him, and consumed it quickly, totally entranced by the exquisite taste and textures. Each dessert he tasted was more delicious than the previous one. He had never tasted anything like all that, and it seemed as if his stomach was bottomless pit, since he had at least ten different varieties, whereas Hanji could only with the two portions of the beginning. But the blond didn't look like he was going to stop soon.

When he saw that his plate was empty, Levi reached for a new dessert, explained its ingredients and origin, while watching in wonder, the cheerful countenance of the blond when eating. He had never seen him so happy, and being able to see those expressions of genuine joy on Erwin's face caused Levi's heart to swell with emotion, he felt as if it was going to come out of his chest at any moment. Hanji was not far behind, she had never seen Erwin eat so comfortably and without feeling bad or guilty, so she was also very happy.

None of the three noticed, when by inertia, Erwin unbuttoned his pants, that were already beginning to tighten, releasing his belly completely and without ties, generating a little more room to continue eating.

Five more varieties of desserts, and another cup of steaming hot coffee, passed when, finally, before the horrified look of the blond, his happiness vanished at that instant. The buttons of his shirt no longer gave way, and at least three of them popped out, revealing his huge, full belly, in front of Levi and Hanji. Erwin's face couldn't be redder, he took the two sides of his shirt, trying to close it over his stomach in a useless and awkward attempt to cover himself. Hanji didn't know what to do, she never were in a situation like that one, so she was in shock, much more watching as Erwin unsuccessfully tried to cover himself shedding tears of embarrassment out of his eyes.

"Come with me!" Without waiting for an answer, Levi took Erwin's hand making him to get up to go with him. Erwin was so embarrassed and sad, that he didn't have the strength to refuse, he got up, still trying to cover himself with one hand and being pulled by Levi from the other.

For his part the shorter man, scolded himself internally, because at that moment he could just think on how adorable all that seemed to him. The truth was that he was happy, since Erwin had enjoyed his desserts so much, that he ate to the point of bursting his shirt, and far from something awful, it just made him feel proud and satisfied.

Besides, as if he was schoolgirl in love, he couldn't help but feeling excited by having the soft hand of the blond in his own hand, for him was like being in paradise; as he could finally have physical contact with him. Levi took Erwin to a small room in the back of the bakery, where they used to change their uniforms and store their clothes and other things. In that room there was a wardrobe, where he began to search for something.

"Was this what you wanted, wasn't it?" Finally Erwin spoke. "Are you looking for a camera? Will you take pictures and send them to your friends to make fun of me?" For the blond, it had all been one of so many cruel jokes. He thought Levi had taken advantage of his gluttony to humiliate him. It was the only explanation to the fact that he was so kind and allowed him to eat until bursting.

He was about to cry, resigned to Levi's taking the photographs, when the baker, who hadn't wanted to answer him, turned around with a piercing stare. But strangely enough for Erwin, he didn't show mockery or anger, but rather concern. Without a word, Levi ventured to lay his hands on the voluminous surface of Erwin's stomach, to which him, extremely embarrassed, reacted by taking his hands away.

Levi looked at him sternly, and he showed what he had in his hands. There were several safety pins that he intended to use to temporarily fix Erwin's problem.

"I'm sorry, but to do this I have to touch you. I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable for you." And Erwin totally astonished, lowered his hands and let Levi continue. The black-haired man took both ends of Erwin's shirt, and began to put the safety pins so that they would stick together. Erwin was still very ashamed and also feeling guilty for having misjudged him a second time. He felt Levi's hands run through his pitiful and giant stomach, but it seemed to him that his touch was soft and gentle, and it actually felt very pleasant.

Levi, on the other hand, couldn't feel happier. It wasn't only that he had the chance to hold Erwin's hand, but he also could touch his body almost freely. So long had he longed to check how it would feel to lay his hands on that lovely belly, and now that he had been able to do it, it was better than expected. His tummy was soft, very soft. Levi couldn´t stop thinking that it felt warm and pleasant to the touch. Like nothing he could ever feel before. But as he couldn't abuse of his luck, he performed the task as quickly as he could. Although he wished he could caress it a bit more.

"It's done. This should last until you get home so you can change. Take the four-eyes and get out of here fast. And don´t worry about the account, as I told you I'll pay for everything."

"But it's too much ... I stuffed myself, probably it's a lot of money." If he could feel more embarrassed, he already was. Erwin had heard it the first time and thought to take advantage of the offer, but he never imagined that he would end up eating almost even the plates.

"I said I'll pay. Now go!" Levi said imperiously.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you help me? And above all, you want to pay that huge bill?" Erwin didn´t understand, there was no reason why that stranger behaved in that way with him. Helping him once in the library didn't deserve such kindness or generosity.

"That's because ..." What to do? It was still too early, Erwin didn´t know him at all, there was no way he would accept his feelings if he confessed to him at that moment. But on the other hand, maybe after that Erwin would be so embarrassed, that he would never show his face in front of Levi again. It was now or there would be no other chance. Levi sighed and looked directly into his eyes, but said nothing.

"Tell me ..." insisted the blond. "Tell me what you're planning!"

"That's because," Levi gathered all the courage he could, and showing the most serious expression on his face, proceeded. "although you don't know me, the truth is that for a long, long time, I've loved you Erwin…"

To be continued…

* * *

 **(1) Chubby chaser is a person who is sexually attracted to fat people, most of the times is a fetish, merely related to sexual topics. But in this fic, Levi is not one of them, he just loves Erwin, despite of his looks.**

 **(2) About the desserts I just googled and put the ones that looked good to me, I know nothing about cooking lol**

 **Sorry if this wasn't well written, I was told that my English skills are poor and that I have many failures, but I don't have a way to know which my mistakes were because nobody tells me. Besides, I really don't know if there are people reading this or liking this, since I haven't received a single real comment. "Please continue" is a mediocre way to give feedback. I don't feel it worth the effort I'm putting on this since there is no a single descent comment. I'm serious, I love this fic and I really wanted to share it, but why do I bother if nobody reads it? And for me views and kudos means nothing, I need feedback, opinion, otherwise I won't continue translating it, my translation is super shitty anyway and there is no doubt why nobody wants to read this fic, but anyway, if it is that bad, why don't you help me to improve? I promise this fic is good, I just need help.**


	4. Moments of acceptance

**Thanks for giving a chance to this story that I really love. I've been told that my English is bad and my translation is not so good, but believe me I'm trying hard. I'll truly appreciate if you can provide some feedback so I can improve the translation, it would be extremely helpful to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Moments of Acceptance**

Erwin's mind was blank. Those words echoed in his ears, but they didn't make sense. 'Love', many times had heard from his father, even Hanji constantly told him how much they loved him. But not in that way, not in the way in which that stranger pronounced the word. There was no reaction from him, he simply had to have heard wrong.

On the other hand, Levi felt that he was going to end up expelling his heart by the mouth, was afraid of Erwin's reaction and felt as if the time had stopped. The blonde said nothing, his expression didn't give a clue as to what his answer would be. Levi began to despair, now that he thought about it, he was not prepared to be rejected. In his mind and all the times he had dreamed of that moment, Erwin threw himself into his arms and accepted his feelings. But the dreams were totally different from reality.

"You don't have to give me an answer now. I know we don't know each other and it would be stupid of me to think that you would accept this so easily. I know I sound like crazy, but now is not the time to talk about this. You must go change, don't worry about the bill." He tried to break the awkward moment.

Erwin, realizing that he still had that big problem to solve, finally reacted. But there was still something that was bothering him. "You and Hanji, agreed to bring me here, right?" As he was very perceptive, he concluded it. Levi was surprised by that question, but decided it was best not to hide anything.

"The truth is that I didn't know how to get close to you, and I'm not sure how I ended up convincing her, but you're right this was planned by me. Well ... not this ..." He pointed to his belly making him blush distressed once more. "Don't misunderstand my intentions, I'm not what you can call a sociable person, so I thought that if I brought you here and showed you that I was a serious worker, maybe I could get a little closer." When he said those words, light pink appeared this time on the pale face of Levi. It was too soon to reveal so much information and so suddenly, besides he had planned his confession in a thousand different and more romantic ways.

"I ..." Erwin considered for a moment. Everything was so unreal that he didn't even know how to feel. "I think I better go now. Thank you for everything you did for me today." Having said that, he quickly left the place, leaving Levi petrified.

"Erwin!" What happened? Hanji asked worriedly.

"Let's go. I'll explain later." The blond took her arm almost dragging her and got into the car quickly.

Shadis, who had been observing everything from time to time, didn't understand what had happened. But he forgot it momentarily, when he saw those two leaving quickly and without paying. He was about to run after them, when he was taken by Levi's from his shoulder.

"I'll pay that bill, old man." The man turned to see him, only to find a Levi who showed a defeated and somber countenance, like he have never seen on Levi before.

"That bill is quite high Levi," he pointed out. The salary he paid Levi was not very high, and it was going to cost him a little to pay off that debt.

"I know it! I know ... But I promised to do so."

"If you want, I have no problem. But now, you are going to explain to me what the hell was all that about?" The man was really confused, he was quite happy for his apprentice but nothing was what he expected and it had been very strange.

"It's none of your business." He refused. But this time, it was Shadis who took his employee by the shoulder.

"Levi. I know I'm not your family or anything like that. But this morning you seemed happy and now all that went to hell. I wouldn't want it to affect your work." He tried to hide his concern with an excuse.

"It will not affect anything. I'll continue doing my work as I have to." The young man was already feeling quite irritated by his boss.

"It was that man, right? It was the fat man and not the girl with the glasses. I mean, the person you love." Keith could be a bachelor, but he was not a fool and he made his own conclusions. Although he still didn't understand anything that had happened there.

"You dare saying 'the fat man' again and I'll break your nose. I don't care if you fire me." Why? Why did all the people have to emphasize Erwin's weight? Why was it so hard for everyone to ignore that unimportant part and give him a chance to show how wonderful a person he was? Levi wondered. If he was suffering for that reason, he couldn't imagine how much the blond could have suffered throughout his life being rejected, beaten and ignored by all people because of his weight.

"Hey! Don't freak out. I'm just trying to help." The man sighed and shifted to a less hard countenance than he usually showed. "But that confirms it to me. Look, I don't know what you have in mind and I'm not going to judge you. Not for that or the fact that you like men. I'm not the one to do it either. But anyway, you can trust me if you need someone to talk to." The man was a bit uncomfortable, but having lived all his life alone, Levi had in a way become a companion and friend to him, and being so young he succeeded in developing an almost paternal instinct in Keith. It was not that he loved Levi, but he had taken a certain amount of appreciation, and he felt rather bad at seeing him so disappointed after what happened; more knowing that Levi never expressed anything of what he felt. And as he had thought before, from wherever love came from, it was love after all.

Levi was surprised by the man's attitude and stopped being defensive. He really thanked him, as he was not ready to 'go out of the closet' with everyone, shouting that he was a gay everywhere he goes; But the fact that Shadis even supported him, touched him a bit.

"I'll go and clean the tables." Even so, it was not that he was going to become an expressive, communicative man at any moment. The only reason he could confess this to Erwin was precisely because it was Erwin. The only one that made him lose control over his emotions and actions; And that he could get her to do things she was not used to. Now he knew.

All the way to Erwin's house they kept in silence. Hanji looked at him out of the corner of her eye and didn't understand how he was not depressed or ashamed, as he had been a while ago. But rather totally serious and self-absorbed, as if he were considering something, very carefully. She wondered what had happened with Levi, she could see the fix on Erwin's clothes, so she guessed that it had been the baker who had helped him. But what else had happened in there? So that the blond didn't show any expression, she was very worried.

Arriving at his house, Hanji waited for him in the living room, talking with Mr. Smith about the pleasantness of the pastry shop they had visited and how delicious the desserts were, while Erwin went up to his room. The blond looked at how well Levi had secured his shirt, and suddenly it came to his mind the soft, delicate touch of Levi's hands, relieving the pain of his full stomach and his aching, embarrassed heart. However, that warm sensation didn't last longer.

He took off his shirt and before looking for a sweatshirt, horrified he watched the gigantic mass of his stomach. Which was expanded and swollen by eating so many desserts. He touched the surface with his fingertips, noticing how tense it was to be so full. He stood on his side in front of the mirror, just to see how the round belly extended quite forward and hung. He felt miserable and hideous, he felt ashamed and shattered. And although he was very full, so much that it hurt, he searched the bedside table next to his bed and took a bar of chocolate, which he opened and engulfed almost in a single bite. Only by eating did he momentarily alleviate his suffering. But this time it didn't work, the pain wouldn't go away.

Erwin began crying, couldn't help it. His stomach burned as never before, and that only reminded him that he had behaved like a 'hog'. That couldn't be control himself, that he was a disgrace and a disappointment of person. And above all, being all that, he didn't deserve to be loved. He sat on the floor, still in front of the mirror and took other chocolate bars from his table. He looked at himself, in a somewhat masochistic way, as he sat down with his legs spread, his stomach resting on the carpet as well, caressing the round surface, as if trying to realize the reality he was living. He tortured himself, thinking of how horrifying he was, in the bad person he had become. Who could love such a repulsive being? It was what he thought, and with that idea that was already ingrained into his brain, he continued crying and eating. Even if he felt that he was about to burst, if he did, if that happened, it might be a relief to him.

Hanji worried, since her friend had been in his room for a while, so she apologized to Mr. Smith and went up to Erwin's room. When she went to knock on the door and call him, she heard the sobs from within, took the knob and found that the door was unlocked, so she opened it very slowly. The scene she saw next, was extremely shocking to her: The blond sitting on the floor, shirtless, surrounded by chocolate wrappers. He was crying desperately, weeping that ended breaking the girl's heart, but what hurt her most, was seeing him eating like that: devastated, starting to have arcades since he was so full that he couldn't take another bite, but still struggling to continue ingesting those sweets.

Hanji threw herself at his side, snatched the chocolate bar from him and at his startled look, she hugged him. The girl's arms were not long enough to wrap around that huge body, but anyway, she tried to wrap it up with all her strength, to make him feel that she was there with him. "Erwin, what are you doing? We just ate a lot." She was able to say, in a sweet and reassuring tone, when tears began to flow out of her eyes.

"I'm nasty Hanji, I'm disgusting. Look what happened, look at what I've become." At those words, Hanji tightened her embrace, and Erwin clung to her as he continued crying. "I'm just a fat guy, not worthy of anyone's pity, less anyone's love. Maybe it would be better to disappear…"

At these tough statements, Hanji pulled away from him, and stared at him, this time with a seriousness that she never showed, which left Erwin perplexed. "Don't you dare ever say that again Erwin! You are a beautiful person, what does it matter if you like to eat? If you are happy that way, you should enjoy what you like to do. Don't even insinuate that you deserve nothing. You are an excellent person! Understand it!" Hanji laid her hands on both round cheeks, caressing slightly with her thumbs, and coming closer to look at him tenderly. "Don't say nobody loves you or that you don't deserve to be loved. I love you Erwin, and your father too, and I'm sure there will be many people discovering how wonderful you are and loving you in the same way."

"No, don't try to be condescending. Who could love someone so shameful? Someone who can't even control his impulse to eat until exploding. How could anyone get to love a person so pathetic and so horrendous? Just look at me! Look at this body, who could like all this fat?!" He said it, he had never said it aloud, he only thought about it, hiding it always from his father and with Hanji there was no case, but finally he accepted loudly that, he was simply too fat to afford the luxury of wanting someone to love him that way.

Hanji couldn't stand it any longer and one of the hands that before caressed him with tenderness, gave him a strong slap. "Levi told you, didn't he? He confessed his feelings, he told you that he loved you and yet you dare to have those kind of thoughts?" She almost screamed in despair.

Erwin was astonished, he never saw Hanji that way. He placed his hand on the hot cheek that had been slapped and his eyes couldn't be more opened. But the biggest impression, was given by the fact that she find out what had happened in the bakery. And being uttered aloud by her, finally the meaning of those words took solid form in his mind and he managed to assimilate them. Did someone love him? And it was not just a 'somebody', it was the only man in his whole life, whom he had considered to possess an endearing and captivating beauty. But how? How could someone as handsome, like a person as disgusting as himself? And not only liking him, but stating that he loved him.

"That must be a joke, Hanji. It could never be true, it's something unheard, unthinkable ..."

"Erwin! I'm not the one to tell you this, and won't say much anyway, because I really don't want to intrude more than necessary. But understand it! Understand that you can be loved, understand that there are people whose eyes can see your true beauty. Please Erwin, accept it." She hugged him again, on the verge of tears. "Erwin, for God's sake, get into that hard head of yours, that you deserve everything and more. You have a small problem, that if you strive you can control, but not everyone thinks like most, there are people who can see beyond it. I won´t ask you to accept this man, we don't know him, neither of us. But could you at least believe he is telling the truth?

"Hanji, I ..." The blond had too much information to process, nothing fitted. Out of nowhere an unknown man invited him to eat excessive amounts of desserts, which at the time made him infinitely happy, until the misfortune occurred. Until he made him realize how painful it is to be himself and behave like a glutton. But also, that same stranger, touched his body without disgust, being delicate, getting to make him feel good. And then he just said that he loves him. All that, was so surreal, that he just couldn't help but think it was a cruel joke and then Hanji assured it wasn't. It was true? Could that little man really fall in love with a fat man like him? It was impossible for Erwin to believe. "I don't know. What if in the end everything is a trap?"

She didn't believe what she was hearing and for the first time, she really realized how damaged her friend was. "Erwin, not all people want to hurt you." She said patiently as she began to pick up the wrappers from the floor. "In my case or Pixis, even Mike. You quickly accepted the friendship of all of us." She made him see a great truth.

Erwin couldn't refute that. She was right, unaware little by little more people had approached him, and he didn't even have to be the one who had the initiative. They came to him by themselves. "Perhaps ..." he thought for a moment, quickly analyzing the pros and cons of the situation "I could give him a chance to be my friend."

"Yes, yes, you could try and maybe realize that he could actually become a good friend to you." Hanji didn't pretend that Erwin ran into the stranger's arms, as far as she knew, the blond was heterosexual. But she did want him to be able to make more friends and stop being a lonely person. More now that she had understood many of his traumas and the reason he mistrusted everyone. If that crazy baker was able to make a friendship with Erwin, making him feel accompanied, happy and helping him to accept himself as he was; she had to do everything in her hands to make that happen. She was sorry for the little one, if Erwin couldn't correspond his feelings, but being an attractive man as he was (despite his height), she knew it would be easy for him to get a lover elsewhere. What really mattered to her, was the happiness of her great friend Erwin and his well-being. Such a sweet and kind soul didn't deserve to suffer so much, it was too unjust.

"Although I feel sorry, after having behaved like that. How could I go and ask him to be my friend?" He continued to hesitate. He could imagine Levi refusing him and claiming the high bill he had to pay because of his gluttony.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll look for you on his own." Knowing that Levi wouldn't give up, after hearing all his life story, she was quite sure that the baker really loved Erwin and saw determination in his gaze. She felt that the little man was not going to give up so easily. Also, there was still the 'Mike factor'. Levi couldn't resist seeing Erwin close to the taller blond and eventually jealousy would take care of having him trying again to approach Erwin.

Erwin said nothing, he still had his doubts, but thought that if Levi really came for him, it would be further proof that his intentions were sincere and he didn't want to hurt him. He was still feeling akward by that serious confession. Love him? And for a long time. From where did he know this man? As much as he tried, he couldn't remember. Besides, leaving that all aside, it was another man. He always liked women, even though they were never interested in him. He could never be with another man, though he was as beautiful and delicate as any woman he had ever seen.

After Hanji tossed the garbage, with much effort she helped him to get up, as he was so full and felt so heavy, it cost him a little. He chose a sweatshirt from his closet, which were his favorite garments since they were loose enough to keep them from squeezing his body. And after putting it on, she helped him to lie down on the bed.

"You better rest a little, don't worry, I'll tell your father that something gave you indigestion." Hanji knew that Erwin didn't want to worry his father and although she didn't agree that Mr. Smith was ignorant of all the suffering of his son, she didn't feel in the authority to intervene, even for her friend sake. She would cover him with his father, though she knew it was not in his best interest; but in compensation, she would continue supporting him.

"Thanks, you don't know how important it has been for me to be able to count on you." The blond didn't know what would become of him without his friend, she always was there, to save him from misfortune and he had no words to thank her for everything she always did for him.

"Don't mention it." She smiled gently at him and left the room. Erwin began to slowly rub his aching stomach in order to calm the discomfort and given that he felt exhausted, he began to fall asleep. But in his drowsiness, he inadvertently began to remember the gentle touch of those kind hands again and without being fully aware of it, he wished that they were there, relieving the pain of his belly and of his broken heart.

* * *

Both Levi and Erwin, without knowing the situation of the other, spent the rest of the weekend thinking about what happened that day. The smaller man, wondering how he could get back to him after that painful situation and his pathetic confession. He was sure that he had ended up scaring Erwin so much that the blond wouldn't want to see him ever again.

But soon those thoughts were replaced by much more agreeable ones, like the fact of having been able to take his hand. What wouldn't he give for taking that hand forever and never let go again? Or the warmth and softness of that body. If only to touch it superficially felt so good, to be able to embrace it would be the paradise, to be able to caress it would be majestic. And dreaming awake he imagined himself surrounded by that warmth and the softness of his arms, kissing his lovely cheeks and sweet lips. That was how he went from the deep discomfort of disappointment to the pleasant tingling in his stomach, having all those thoughts. He had really fallen in love, he was irremediably and irrevocably in love with Erwin, he had not doubted it for a long time, but every day he reaffirmed it. He simply couldn't lose him this time, he had to get close, he had to be by his side, and he had to make him happy at any cost.

But how? If each of his attempts had resulted in a pathetic failure. And meanwhile, 'the mustache giraffe' must have been gaining ground with his Erwin. Surely the long arms of that meddling blond, could reach around the whole round shape of his beloved. There was no doubt that Erwin would feel protected by that muscular man and that they would look very well together. But he was not going to allow it, Erwin was his dream and Levi Ackerman, could be a bitter dwarf, but he was not a loser. He wouldn't give up his dream that easy. If things were that simple, it wouldn't worth the effort. At any cost, he would approach Erwin, make him see how much he loved him, how much he cared for him, how much he wanted to make him happy and to be by his side.

The blond on the other hand, kept turning the subject of that man. Everything was so strange, his routine had broken so unexpectedly. But, was it not what he longed for? That people would accept him as he was? Having a lot of friends? And his wish was fulfilled at last, there were more people every time approaching him and offering him their friendship; interestedly as Mike, or unselfishly as Hanji; by mere chance like Pixis, or by love? Like Levi...

'Love' it kept rumbling in his brain, that word so unknown to him. He didn't know its true meaning. The cyclopean magnitude of that word was something he could hardly understand. He thought he felt love once, for that young girl in high school. But that feeling that was born within him, was uprooted, trampled and disintegrated by her cruel words. Even though at that time, he was not so fat. If back then, he was already repulsive at all people's eyes, what made him think that someone could love him, having reached such dimensions?

"Erwin. Is there something wrong? You have not taken a single bite of your food." For Mr. Smith, it was not uncommon seeing his son to cram with whatever food was put in front of him, or to carry to his room multiple bags of fritters, sweets and junk food. For his father, watching him eat until he was full, it was synonymous that he was being a happy person. But if the opposite happened, he began to worry, he knew something was not right.

"What?" As if awakening from a trance, he looked at the uneasy face of his father, who was intrigued by his unusual attitude.

"It's your favorite, is there something wrong? Are you still sick? Although this morning you ate a tower of pancakes with honey and butter at breakfast, I thought you had recovered." Definitely something was not right with his son. It was normal for the contents of his plate to disappear in a blink of an eye, not to seeing him staring at nothing for a long time without even taking the fork to begin.

"No! It's nothing, father. Really." Erwin was a little nervous, which further alerted his parent.

"Are you sure? Erwin, I'm your father, you can tell me whatever happens to you." Patiently and very worried, Mr. Smith was trying to find out the reason for his son's concern. It was not common for Erwin to tell him about his problems, from his perception his son almost never had any problem, he was a young man who led a good life. But at that moment, he wondered if something really bad had happened to him, from the day before he was behaving strangely.

"It's nothing to worry about, father." Erwin struggled to smile. "The tests will be soon and I was thinking that I'm pretty late in my studies, that's all. I really don't want to lower my average, as you know I'm one of the best and I want it to continue like this. It would be great to be able to graduate with honors!" Once more he smiled at him and took his silverware, beginning to eat vigorously, as was his custom. What a surprise he had taken, it was his favorite dish and his father's seasoning was exquisite, so he pushed his former thoughts out of his mind to engage in a lively conversation with his dad, having consumed three portions of that dish at the end. Recovering the ability to achieve peace in the comforting taste of food.

* * *

The next day, Erwin returned to college. As on very few occasions, he was glad to leave his house. There, in his room, he kept thinking about the same thing over and over again, distracting himself with his studies and with his work after classes, was something that would help him a lot. However, he didn't want to run into Hanji either. He felt ashamed, that he had shown himself so weak and painful in front of her. Besides, he had realized that she had seen him with his naked torso and had witnessed in detail the roundness of his stomach, his thick rolls and large breasts. Just remembering it, his face burned with shame. He knew she wouldn't say anything, she was too considerate with him to do so. He knew she would do as if she had not seen anything. But he was not sure if he could face her. He didn't want her to ask how he had been, wanted to stop thinking about it and she would just go on, but without intention, 'throwing more salt into the wound.' Although he later felt lucky to have Mike, being accompanied by him, he knew Hanji wouldn't have a chance to bring the topic in the conversation.

"Shall we lunch in the cafeteria?" Mike asked as they left their first class of the day, which they received in the morning and headed for their lunch, as they walked down one of the hallways of the school grounds.

"Hanji and I always eat there. Is there a problem?" He shrugged, not understanding what his friend meant.

"I don't know, I've always hated the crowded places. They are full of people and many of them really stinks." Mike uttered those words with such seriousness that Erwin couldn't help but laugh openly, taking his stomach. Partly to keep others from noticing the embarrassing shaking of his body, which tremble like jelly when he laughed so loudly, and partly because the remark had really amused him so much that it was beginning to hurt. To this laughter, the taller blond joined him, realizing how funny his words were.

At that very moment, Levi was unlucky enough to find them. Or rather, it had not been a coincidence, since the short man was intentionally looking for Erwin, since they were in the recess and he knew that he would have at least an hour free, enough time to 'attack' again and try to amend his mistake from the other day. But when he saw that scene, he felt a burning sensation rise up his body, followed by a wash of cold water falling on him. Erwin looked beautiful, laughing so brightly: he showed his white teeth without fear, timid tears came out of his eyes that held tightly together, the pink of his cheeks gave a beautiful tone to his skin and his whole body gracefully bounding with spasms, caused by laughter. Besides, that laughter! For Levi it was like the singing of a chorus of angels, and no! Actually the stupid, ordinary cherubs with their ridiculous golden curls and their windblown asses, were too common and vulgar compared with Erwin. His laughter ... he longed to be able to hear it forever, but even more he wished he could be responsible for causing it.

But unfortunately for Levi, who had generated such an expression in Erwin, had been his rival in love. Because by that time, Levi considered Mike a dangerous contender, who dared to want to steal Erwin from his side, although technically, the blond was not still with him. But they were minor details and what really worried him, was that 'mustache' gaining ground by leaps and bounds with his beloved. Consequently, he had to act fast to make him go back. Then, as he was quite daring, he unconsciously inflated his chest and approached the two blond men striding to quickly reach their position.

"Erwin ..." He called out in a gravelly voice tone, his face expressionless. The laughter of both friends ceased upon hearing that call, for a moment, Levi felt a little intimidated. Those two men were huge compared to him, but it was not time for the old complex with his stature to return. "Come with me!" As he had done a couple of days ago, he took Erwin's hand, pulling him.

Erwin on his part, seeing Levi at first impression, was speechless. He didn't expect to see him so soon, nor did he feel ready for it. The embarrassment gripped him again and when he felt his hand forcing him to walk, he couldn't do anything. He let himself be carried away, that little man had a strange power that made him follow without refuting.

Mike thought it was very strange, he was going to go after them, but at that moment, Hanji who had been watching everything, when by a great luck, came to meet his friends at the right time to watch the whole scene from far; she took his arm to keep him from walking.

"Don't worry Mike! They have a couple of private things to talk about. When Erwin feels prepared, he will surely tell you. But for now it is better to let them alone." She indicated with an accomplice smile to herself. She was exceedingly pleased, for as she had predicted, jealousy acted wonderfully in Levi.

"I see." Mike shrugged. If Hanji said he was fine, it was that way and he still didn't feel so close to Erwin. Although, he was sure that if anyone wanted to harm him, as Hanji had explained to him the other day when he wanted to know why Erwin was so insecure; he wouldn't hesitate to defend him. Though he kept it to himself, like almost every of his thoughts.

"Le ... Levi, right?" The man still held him by the hand, though he had not refused to follow. Erwin could see he just nodded as response to his question. He cleared his throat and tried to sound more confident. "Can you at least tell me, where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's lunchtime, we are going to have lunch." He might be deeply in love, but Levi most of the time had no tact to treat people. And his act of gallantry the other day, was not something that was easy to interpret so often.

"To have lunch? Where?"

"In the green zone. Far from all those bastards, where no one hears what we have to talk about." So direct, Levi was so direct that Erwin was speechless. It was true, they still had a pending talk and perhaps, it wouldn't be so difficult, if accompanied by a delicious lunch.

Finally they came to a place far from the crowd, in the extensive green areas of the university, there were several tables and benches for students use. But there was one in particular, the one Levi used to occupy for his lunches, which was especially far from the rest. Therefore, there were not too many people around and it was almost always unoccupied when he needed it.

"I didn't have time to buy anything Levi." The blond remembered that he had not even been able to go to the cafeteria.

"Don't worry, I brought enough for both of us." Levi put his pack on the table, took out a bag, from which he extracted two containers. He handed one to Erwin and left one for him. "Go on, open it" He encouraged.

Removing the lid of the container, the atmosphere was flooded with a delicious aroma of homemade food. He looked at it and was surprised, it turned out to be a pretty healthy meal: grilled beef seasoned with herbs, boiled potatoes and a fairly large serving of steamed vegetables. Additionally, Levi pulled out a third bowl containing Caesar salad. Erwin thought he smelled and looked exquisite, his stomach roared in agreement with that thought, but then his spirits went out. What did Levi mean by all that healthy food? Would he be mocking his fatness?

"Don't you like it? I'm sorry, I didn't have a chance to ask what you like to eat." He apologized a little distressed, changing his expression almost imperceptibly. "If it's not of your liking, I can go quickly to buy you something in the cafeteria, just tell me what you'd like."

"No! It is not necessary ..." Erwin gave him a slight smile. Although he was actually embarrassed, every act of goodwill that Levi had done for him since they met, he ended up interpreting it in a wrong way and felt quite guilty. "... is that it took me by surprise. It looks really delicious." This time, he smiled wider.

And again, Levi listened to that celestial chorus at such a beautiful expression. "I thought, that you would like to change the gross food from the cafeteria, for something handmade." He explained, trying to recover his speech after being stunned by the blond's face. "It's what I usually eat, so I thought maybe you might like it."

"It's perfect! Thank you, Levi." Shame, he couldn't stop feeling it. This young man had only shown kindness to him, but he was paid by distrust. "If you'll excuse me, I'm starving." Shame again, again behaved like a glutton in front of that person. But seeing the gesture that he showed him, inviting him to eat and seeing that he was willing to receive an opinion about his food, Erwin took a bite, trying to take a moderate amount.

"Well?" Asked the black-haired man, genuinely interested in knowing the opinion of his beloved.

"Delicious! I've never tasted anything like this." And he really meant it, he was stunned. The other day he had thought the same with the desserts, but it turned out that Levi was also extremely adept at preparing such dishes. "I thought you could only make cakes, but this is also of a superior quality." He confessed a little more confident.

"I'm glad to hear that. Please eat as much and as fast as you want. Don't hold yourself, there's no one else here." He knew that the blonde was holding back, as he watched him eat the other day, he suspected that he was trying not to be embarrassed, so he wanted to make feel comfortable and confident first . It was important for the atmosphere to stop being tense between them, so they could talk much better.

Erwin, was still embarrassed and he kept restraining. For one time, he didn't want to behave like a pig again. And on the other hand, the ration was so small for him, that he had to at least go at the same pace that Levi ate, otherwise he would end very quickly and that would make him look very bad. He continued eating as slowly as he could, in silence. Just as Levi who didn't utter a single word for a long time.

But instead of feeling uncomfortable, he began to enjoy the moment. The flavor of Levi's seasoning was incomparable, the meat almost melted in his mouth, the vegetables didn't were tasteless as he was accustomed and the salad had a unique flavor. Plus, being there, near the trees, listening to the birds singing, feeling the cool breeze and the warm rays of the sun warming his skin. It was a pleasant sensation, and a peaceful moment that at that he wished to last forever.

"Erwin, about what I told you the other day..."Levi began, not being able to last a second without bringing the topic out. "Have you thought about it? Do you have an answer?" He was nervous, more than nervous he was terrified, he was afraid that he would be rejected, that the answer would be negative. But there was no point in trying to pretend that he had not already confessed his feelings.

Erwin watched the penetrating silver eyes, nailed to their own, questioning, crying out for an answer. However, he already had it, so he didn't hesitate.

"I've thought about it and I do have an answer for you, Levi." He declared with such conviction that he surprised Levi with that firm expression.

"So?" He couldn't take it anymore, he needed an answer at that moment.

"If you accept it. Would it be all right for you if we become friends?" He offered with a warm, beautiful smile drawn on his face...

To be continued…

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading, please let me know what you think about the story.**

 **Also, I'd like to remind that this will be slow, I'm currently on ch 14 on the original version and I'm pretty sure is just half of the chapters I have planned. I'm not a fan of stories where the characters magically fall in love for each other, without knowing each other and stuff. I like to develop the relationship in a realistic way, so please be patient. Levi will have to put a lot of effort to earn Erwin's heart.**

 **Also, please visit my Tumblr blog Izuspp, I'm not a good artist but I've done several drawings based on this fic and I'd like you to check them out if you can.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! See you soon!**


	5. Creating bonds

**You know, I've been reading some English fics and I realized my writing style sounds silly and childish because of my lack of vocabulary in English… My real writing style is not like that but I'm afraid I can't give more than this, at least for now. I'll try to read more fics if I find the time, perhaps I could learn some new words/expressions. That's why I appreciate any correction you may do in order to improve, I feel like I'm wasting a good story with so limited language skills…**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Creating Bonds**

"Friends ..." The word echoed in his head and he had to say it aloud so he could assimilate it correctly. The man he loved, the one who seemed unattainable, whom he had dreamed for a long time, but he had never been able to approach until now; asked him to be friends. "Are you sure you're not saying it because you feel obligated to?" Levi hesitated, he have really fucked up every time, since he had encouraged to approach him and now the taller man was so easily offering his friendship, despite what had happened the other day. He thought it was because of Erwin's good heart and that he probably felt sorry for not accepting a friendship with him, even though he did not really want to. After all, he knew that Erwin was like that: willing to sacrifice his own happiness for others sake.

The blond man was again attacked by that feeling of guilty, the mistrust he had shown Levi since they met, surely was evident and now it was Levi who was doubting him, though his doubt was well grounded. After all, the only thing he had done, was to despise him and every one of his gestures of kindness. The blush, which never left his cheeks, grew even more at that feeling. But he decided that he had to somehow convey Levi that he was really being honest.

"I don't feel obligated." He assured with a conviction that would make anyone believe his words without hesitation. "It seems to me, that I have misjudged you and apologize for it. We don't know each other, but I can see that you are a good person and that your feelings are sincere. Please believe me when I say that I would never accept being with someone who I can't trust." The determination shown in his beautiful blue eyes, gave no doubt of the veracity of his words.

The black-haired man was astonished. He never thought to be able to see that different facet in Erwin, as if he was a totally different person, but without losing his characteristic soft and gentle countenance. He liked it, he liked it very much, at that moment Levi thought that if Erwin managed to overcome all his insecurities and complexes, he could become an even more wonderful man than he already was. He was sure that a fierce and brave man hid behind all those barriers, and at that moment Levi set himself a new goal: not only prove Erwin how much he loved him, not only do everything humanly possible to make him happy; he will help him to tear down each and every one of those barriers, which prevented his true being from emerging. A friendship, it seemed more than perfect to begin with.

And there was that phrase: _'being with someone…'_ Levi tasted those words, understanding everything they meant; he wasn't going to be 'with him' precisely, but being 'close to him' sounded pretty good.

"In that case, if you allow me to be your friend, I would feel more than flattered." Gallant, he had to behave like a real gallant. Although that facet didn't last long, as soon as the blond smiled back at him so sincerely and majestically, Levi felt the heat rise all over his body, and he saw everything else disappear around him. He could only see Erwin, he could only see his great dream, so close and yet so far away. At his fingertips, but with no right to touch him. It was wonderful and tragic at the same time, it was beautiful and sad at once. It was hopeful and frustrating as nothing else. What had he gotten himself into? Would he be able to resist being close to that man?

"We should exchange phone numbers then." Erwin suggested, deeply grieved. It was the first time he have said that to anyone, but he remembered it was what Hanji and Mike did when they decided to be his friends. That almost insignificant action, caused the heat to scorch his cheeks and the tremor appeared in his hands, but strangely, that man made him want to embolden and do things that usually wouldn't do. Besides, he owed him, would no longer pay kindness with suspicion. "Of course, if you agree with that ..." He added in his broken voice while lowering his eyes.

Levi noticed the trembling in his voice and hands, and the burning red that had populated the blond's padded cheeks. Almost instinctively, without thinking, one of his hands moved as if alone and settled on Erwin's. To which the blond had no more reaction than to look up and observe with surprise. With wide eyes, his gaze moved from the thin hand over his own so plump in comparison, to the pleasant face of the opposite who smiling only with the eyes, replied: "I would like that."

Realizing what he had done, only by the frightened gaze of the blond. Levi withdrew his hand, regretting that he had not realized it earlier, because he could have enjoyed that pleasant contact at least for a few more seconds. Without saying anything, since it was not his style to be so talkative either, Levi picked up his phone and offered it to Erwin, indicating with a gesture that he wanted him to imitate.

Still with trembling hands, Erwin brought one of them to the tight pocket of his pants, he had to get up a little from his seat so that the cloth stopped imprisoning his phone and clumsily managed to take it out and hand it to Levi, while taking the phone offered by the petite man. Slowly, he wrote his number and added 'Erwin Smith' to the contact's name. The smaller man did the same, and handed it back to Erwin when he finished. Not without taking advantage to slightly touch the blond's hand with his own, a subtle caress that still managed to make a pleasant chill run through his spine and the butterflies fluttered with glee in his stomach.

Being friends, it was not too bad to start. That gave him every right to come and talk, text him, go out with him and have fun. The possibilities and opportunities to get his feelings corresponded were endless. Levi saw a large door open in front of him. Now it was a matter of how much he would strive to achieve his goal.

Both men finished eating in silence, suddenly everything had become a bit awkward for both of them. Erwin still couldn't believe his own outburst of initiative and everything had worked out so well, besides he wanted to finish that delicious lunch before it cooled down. Levi, on the other hand, wanted more to quietly enjoy the new closeness he had won. He thought that for the moment, there was no need to say much more, and he saw that the blond was anxious to continue with his lunch. So he set about finishing his own, from time to time throwing furtive glances, to enjoy and capture each and every one of Erwin's expressions as he savored his food. A guilty pleasure, since he knew how much he was ashamed of his eating habits, but he simply could not help it. Erwin was charming in every possible way.

"Erwin." Levi called out, while thinking that it was delightful to be able to pronounce his name properly. "Don't hold back with me. Don't feel embarrassed, you can eat as much and as fast as you want."He had already said that, but wanted to make sure that aspect was crystal clear. If he planned to be really friends, he had to get Erwin trusting him fully.

"I'm sorry." The plump man couldn't believe Levi had guessed so easily that he was restraining. "Thank you…" The blond finished his plate at the same time Levi did. The big difference was that his stomach was still begging for more, as it was not accustomed to ingest that few amount of food, which for Levi was more than enough.

"You're still hungry, right?" Again he guessed. Erwin couldn't help but be surprised. Or he was too obvious and behaved like a pig, or that man had supernatural powers and could read his mind. He was too embarrassed, he ducked his head again, being unable to answer. "Would you like a dessert?" Asked the black-haired man in the absence of response. And without waiting for him to answer, he took from his backpack a box similar to the one of the other day, but this time with a mint-colored decoration.

"I…" Erwin didn't know what to say. Wasn't really that man didn't find unpleasant to watch him eating? Didn't Levi really care that he should eat more of the due amount of food to quench his hunger? The situation was still unreal. He wanted to refute the offering, he wanted to show that he did not always act like a starving man, that he could control himself. But as soon as the chubby man saw the contents of that box, he decided that perhaps it wasn't the moment to get prissy. There would be more chances to demonstrate his self-control.

"It's a peppermint and caramel cake. It contains almonds and chocolate chips also." Said the baker, bringing the box closer and offering him a spoon he had taken out. "I did it especially for you." Levi's face was expressionless but expectant, if Erwin accepted his dessert, it would be the final test to confirm that he had truly accepted his friendship, and that the blond could handle the uncomfortable eating situation in front of him. Otherwise, it would come little by little with time.

"Thank you, Levi. It looks delicious." His name, vocalized by Erwin's manly voice, made another of those pleasant ticklish appear. He pushed the box and spoon more insistently, since the blond didn't move. Finally, a little fearful, Erwin took the spoon and plunged it into that dessert, taking a fairly large amount. He brought it slowly to his mouth and placed it carefully inside, giving himself time to taste it and feel the texture. "Unbelievable! It's exquisite!" He couldn't help but gasp, he thought he had tasted all the delicacies Levi could have prepared, but he was very wrong, and his gluttonous side was afloat, without shame.

Levi motioned for him to continue and the taller man didn't need to be asked twice. In a matter of a few minutes, he was scraping the bottom of the box with the spoon, so that he could take the remains of the cake's cover and savor them, if he could, he would have licked the box itself. The baker couldn't be more pleased with all that, definitely when Erwin acted without hesitation, when he enjoyed himself without fear, it was the best he could observe. It was a pity he only achieved this through the food, he knew that in the end it would end up hurting him, but for that time, he was grateful to have followed that advice from his friend Isabel. At least through the stomach, he had succeeded in gaining his friendship, his confidence, and by the way he had earned the right to enjoy all those expressions of happiness that the blond showed only by eating something delicious.

"I'm glad you liked it." At last, Levi was able to slightly smile. He was pleased, but for so long without expressing his feelings through his face, it was something that was not solved overnight. Besides, it was easier to express anger or rage than any positive feeling. But indeed, he was happy with how well everything had come out. "There are still twenty minutes of lunch break. Would you stay with me a little longer? "He asked earnestly.

"Of course ..." Erwin really wanted to stay with his new friend, who had turned out to be a nice and sincere person, despite his lack of expressiveness. The heavy man was grateful and happy, though his stomach wasn't as full as he liked it to be, nevertheless he was satisfied. A pleasant feeling had formed into his chest and he sincerely hoped that it was not due to the excess sugar in his body, after having ingested that piece of cake.

Not knowing how, in that short time they were together, confidence grew momentarily and both opened up a little more. Among the few words that they could talk, Levi managed to generate one of those laughter that had seen previously in Erwin. Not as loud as the one he shared with the other blond, but enough to be able to watch in amazement and closely, that joy that fit so well on his beloved's face. Levi allowed himself to watch without fear, the adorable swaying of Erwin's body, which trembled up and down as he laughed. The voluminous stomach moved gracefully to the sound of his chuckle, the pink of his cheeks glowing, making them resemble a pair of juicy, healthy apples. And that sound, Levi could hear that melodious laughter forever without getting tired.

Finally, to Levi's disgrace they had to say goodbye, time had flown by. Erwin thanked him again for the food, assuring he was glad that he had accepted his friendship. To which the baker answered with a bland _'is nothing'_. Erwin walked away, going to his next class, but Levi sat there a little longer. Watching in amusement the beautiful movement of Erwin's wider hips as he walked, assimilating everything that had happened. He felt the luckiest bastard on the surface of the earth at that moment. Childishly, he looked for the blond's number in his cell phone and a little embarrassed with himself, changed the name of the contact from 'Erwin Smith' to 'Cupcake'. He felt stupid, very stupid and ridiculous. But in the end he would keep it a secret with himself.

At last, after all this time longing for him, he had managed to approach Erwin; enough to at least becoming friends. If in the past he had acted like a crazy stalker, now he had to work hard not to let that side of him out. Though he thought he would no longer have the need, as his friend, he probably had earned the right to visit Erwin at his house, go out with him and call him on the phone.

"Control yourself, dumbass!" he reprimanded himself, thinking that he was already behaving like the obsessed man he was, which in his opinion was despicable. Quickly, he picked up all his things and ran to his class, even though he was happy about what had just happened, he couldn't afford to lower his academic performance. It will be plenty of time later to feel happy.

* * *

"Erwin. Who was the little one?" Mike couldn't resist questioning his friend, interrupting him from paying attention during their class.

"Er?" The question took him by surprise. Nor was he prepared to tell Mike the truth about everything that had happened and it was not the right place.

"The short one that took you all lunch time. Was he messing with you? Come on, you can trust me." He insisted and encouraged him to open up.

"No!" He exclaimed in a whisper so that they would not attract attention. "It's a ..." the blond thought for a moment "... he's just a good friend of mine." And Erwin smiled sincerely, being able to say with total conviction that Levi was his friend, even if he still didn't know him very well.

"I see…" It quite not convince Mike. Nevertheless he understood that there were many barriers he had to break, if he really wanted to earn Erwin's confidence. But that would only be achieved little by little. What a difficult person it had turned out to be! But also very interesting, pleasant and worth striving for him.

The taller blond didn't say anything else, decided to focus on paying attention to the class. He wasn't doing too well after all and by all means had to save his college scholarship. So they spent the rest of the class in silence, taking notes and so on. On leaving, Erwin asked to accompany him to the vending machines before their next class, they had another shorter recess and the chubby blond wanted a small snack since lunch had not sustained him at all.

Mike followed and bought a can of soda for himself. Erwin for his part, took out a bag of chips, a chocolate brownie and a soda. They sat down on one of the benches and while Mike slowly drank his drink staring into nothingness, Erwin devoured his snacks with great speed.

"Couldn't you have lunch because of that guy?" Mike asked, noticing the speed with which his friend ate his food. He worried that this 'dwarf' would have been actually bothering Erwin, but since he was such a good person, he didn't want to tell him.

Erwin was too embarrassed at the moment, he felt so comfortable when he was eating with Levi, than he ended completely forgot to be more cautious with others. "No!" Almost screamed nervously. "I mean, yes! I did have lunch. It's just that..." He didn't know how to explain that he was used to eating two or three times what a normal person ate, although he had already had lunch with Mike on other occasions and he had noticed the incredible amount of food he needed, the blond of the mustache didn't need further explanation to understand the situation.

"You are still hungry." It was not a question but a statement. Erwin just nodded, couldn't with as much embarrassment and was also surprised that now Mike was the one reading him so easily. Was he really so gluttonous in the eyes of others? He couldn't help feeling very disappointed of himself, just when he felt so happy, to have new people around him to share. Whom, though unintentionally, only made him see how painful his behavior towards food was.

Mike could see the change of his friend attitude, drank slowly from his soda, to turn around again and smile. "I understand, in that case, you can take this." The taller blond pulled an energy bar from his trouser pocket and handed it. "It's good for you." he insisted when he saw that Erwin didn't move a single muscle to take what he offered.

Erwin didn't know whether to feel grateful, insulted or terribly ashamed. There was another person offering him more food, as if everyone suddenly ignored the fact that his shirt and pants were too tight on his bulky flesh, and that instead of contributing to his problem, they should reprimand him for his gluttony. But on the other hand, Mike was right, it was a nutritious, low-fat, calorie-free food that shouldn't increase his fatness. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was still hungry, but he was embarrassed to go a second time to get more goodies from the machine.

He took what his friend offered him and thanked him by smiling cheerfully at him. As he opened that new snack, just when he thought that maybe it was not all that bad, that maybe he could live like that, being a fat person and could be in peace, not caring about that detail, as long as his friends didn't care as well; he heard them:

"Did you see? That's called 'feeding pigs'. A couple of students, whom none of the blonds knew, were sitting on another bench near them, and had been watching them since they sat down, since they were bored and had nothing better to do. One of them couldn't help making the dismissive remark, in a louder voice than he wanted, so that the two friends listened perfectly. Erwin remained frozen, brought him back to his tragic reality, all his former thoughts were replaced by those of guilt and grief towards his own body.

Instinctively, the chubby blond brought his arms in front of him, making a futile attempt to hide his round stomach, from those people. Mike wasn't indifferent at all that happened, feeling his blood boiling at the comment of those insensitive rats. Seeing how Erwin reacted, made him move for his friend, and rage at those blabbermouths. He got up, ready to face them and make them apologize. If necessary he would do it by force, after all, that muscular and strong body, wasn't product of any type of steroids, but of hard physical work, which made him possessor of a great brute force.

As soon as the pair saw the blond approach, they were frightened. Seeing him standing, he was an imposing and terrifying person. They rose to flee before he could address them. Mike was about to run after them, but was taken by Erwin by the arm. "It's not worth Mike, let them go."

"But ... Erwin." Mike sighed. "What they said ..."

"They're right." He interrupted, surprising the taller one. He had said it with such seriousness that Mike couldn't help being astonished.

"What are you saying?" Erwin's vision of the world was so distorted.

"Mike they're right. Look at me, I bought this shirt a month ago and it suited me. Now it is so tight that it leaves nothing of my body to the imagination" He explained, extending his arms and showing him what he meant. Mike watched him, it was true, that garment was so tight that each and every one of the rolls that were spread out on his sides and on his back were perfectly marked. The round mass of his stomach and his navel were perfectly distinguishable beneath the thin cloth. And as his trousers also tightened on his hip, his sides looked even more bulky than they were. But why did it matter? What right did they have to make fun of him? And why did Erwin gave them reason?

"So what? I don't see what the problem is." Mike answered seriously, in the face of his friend's stunned look.

"So what? Don't you see? Such a person ... is simply a disgrace, a shame. Pathetic and painful!" Erwin wanted to cry but he wouldn't, not there in front of everyone. Why did Mike look at him like that? There was no displeasure in his gaze, no judgment, no scorn, no pity. His friend looked at him, tenderly, if the feeling had to be named.

"Erwin, we're not going to discuss that here, we should go to class. But you're very, very wrong." Mike said patiently. "Come on." The taller one invited him to follow, after all, they couldn't miss class and that conversation would take longer than a few minutes.

Erwin followed, silent, distressed, defeated and confused. Why did all the people who came to him seem to be well with his fatness? Why didn't they berate him or force him to diet? Didn't they really care that he was so fat? Or was it that they didn't really care about him? The blond was thinking too much about the situation, he reminded his father, buying him as many treats as he could, asking him how many servings he wanted, always with a kind smile on his face. But if anything he was sure, it was that his father loved him. Was it possible that all this support was the way people expressed that they appreciated him? Erwin didn't understand anything.

They attended their class normally and it served both of them to distract from what had recently occurred. Erwin always tried to focus on the lesson and Mike tried to do the same, but with a little more effort. Nonetheless, at the term of the class arrived and Mike took advantage to approach Erwin again.

"Mike, I must hurry, I have to go to the library today." Erwin excused himself. It was partly true but he also wanted to avoid that talk.

"Then I'll accompany you to your work" Erwin sighed with resignation. He'd been free to talk to Hanji all day, but he had not gotten rid of his other friend, who yet wasn't so close to him, but he was beginning to consider him as such.

Surprisingly for Erwin, Mike passed one of his arms behind the back of his neck, resting his hand on one of his shoulders. Mike drew him to himself, Erwin could feel like the soft fat of his body, contrasted against the burly torso of his friend, who had brought him so close, that both bodies were pressing to each other's. The heat rose to Erwin's face, what had happened? He wondered the reason of that sudden act that just caused him embarrassment. And Mike said nothing, began to walk without removing his arm and without moving away from his body, holding him protectively.

The taller blond wasn't good with words. It was easier for him to keep everything to himself and for the same reason, he had always been a loner. Although unlike Erwin, for him it was okay like that, he didn't want to surround himself with friends like Erwin. During his life, the man had some other superficial friendship, but no one he could really consider a close friend, so meeting Erwin had brought about a major change to his way of life. And the truth was that in such a short time he had come to regard Erwin as his best friend. Someone who could be there for him, if he needed it. Therefore he had to do the same for the chubby man.

Thus, since he wasn't very talkative, felt the best way to tell Erwin, _'I'm here with you, it's going to be all right, there is nothing to worry about.'_ was through physical contact. But even though he had already talked to Hanji and that he had accepted many things. For Erwin it was going to be a difficult road to get over everything that had been dragging his whole life. And his mind always played tricks on him. He couldn't figure out what Mike wanted to tell him, he wondered what it all meant. He even thought Mike was making fun of him.

But Mike continued walking at his side, stayed very close to his body, tortured by the eyes of the people who watched them pass. It wasn't common for anyone, to see two men so big (in both senses of the word) walking so close together and careless in the streets. Erwin was dying of shame, Mike didn't say nor express anything. But then, little by little, Erwin ceased to feel so embarrassed and confused, he felt the strong grip of his friend's hand on his shoulder, the warmth of his toned body, and gradually settled down. The silence was reassuring and pleasant, watching Mike's gentle face gave him the ability to ignore the eyes of the other passers-by.

Was that what Mike intended? Let him know that it didn't matter what others thought? To make him understand that he would be at his side and accompany him? With that simple act, he had transmitted so much. Finally they reached the place, once there the burly blonde released his grip and positioned himself in front of Erwin, smiling slightly.

"We'll talk another day, but please keep this in mind: Never let anyone humiliate you, Erwin. Don't let simple words hurt you." Mike encouraged him. The taller one was not a man of words, but that other man generated so much confidence on him, that he couldn´t help but change his habit and be able to speak openly and sincerely, at least with him.

Erwin was speechless, it had all been so strange. Suddenly he began to feel very close to that man. He said goodbye to Mike, thanking him for having accompanied him to his work, and he thought he really should take the time to get to know him better. With everything that had happened, he finally forgot all about those guilty feelings and the contempt for his body, at least for that day.

The blond entered the library, still with his mind almost blank, completely forgetting that Hanji was there. Felt a strong grip on his inexistent waist, it was his friend who tried unsuccessfully to surround him with her arms, sinking into the soft flesh on his sides. She took him by surprise, and brought him out of the trance he was in, remembering that he'd been wanting not to run into the girl all day, but he'd resigned himself to face her.

"Hanji ... he-hello ..." Greeted her timidly, taking his friend's thin hands to remove them from his awful body and remembering that Hanji had been able to see him uncovered, couldn't prevent the heat from rising to his face suddenly.

"Erwin! I've been looking for you all day long." She said effusively as usual, totally ignoring the fact that Erwin's face was redder than a ripe tomato, while he struggled to undo her embrace. "I saw you at lunchtime with Levi. Tell me everything that happened!" Erwin looked at her in surprise, not expecting that. He thought she was going to bring to the conversation the uncomfortable topic of what had happened over the weekend, which was why he didn't wanted to see his friend. But that was totally different. It was a nice subject they could talk about, even thrilled. To tell her proudly, that he had managed to make a new friend, was something the blond wanted to do.

"Hanji! Erwin!" The stern voice of Pixis interrupted them. "What are you doing standing there? There is a lot to do today." He indicated. The old man was very cheerful most of the time, but he could also become quite strict about work. He pointed out to them a giant pile of books of the returns that were accumulated, it was Erwin's task to accommodate them on their respective shelves. And then the line of people who had already formed, waiting for Hanji to approve the lending of their books.

They sighed with resignation in unison and each one went to perform their respective tasks, not without first agreed on going out at night, to be able to talk at ease of what had happened. That day had been full of emotions for Erwin: happiness, sadness, anguish, gratitude and a long etcetera. But at that moment, he couldn't help but think that for better or for worse, his life was changing. There wasn't much left of those days, in which he locked himself alone in his room, with liters of ice cream and a spoon, where he drowned all his pain, in solitary. Perhaps the part in which he tried to quell his suffering with food had not changed much, but now he was certain that he was no longer alone.

* * *

Levi nearly set fire to the kitchesn during the practical part of his class. His mind was totally gone in the memories of what had just happened over lunch. He couldn't avoid being distracted by how fortunate he felt, having been accepted by Erwin even though he just as a friend. The young baker couldn't stop his mind from beginning to think of a thousand different situations, ways he could get closer to the blond and make him fall in love with him. It was going to be a difficult road, but he definitely had to get it. At this point in his life, even if he had had no romantic interest in anyone before Erwin, he knew and felt that he didn't want anyone else. He must be able to be with Erwin at any cost. Levi felt rather cheesy and ridiculous, having such thoughts, cursing himself internally, saying 'faggot' and other insults. However, he couldn't stop thinking that situation was unique, that there was a person destined for him and he had found it. He had never believed in stupidities like fate before, but being in love, everything was totally different.

He was so self-absorbed that he ended up with a fire extinguisher, putting out the fire that rose from the frying pan, which now contained the carbon that was previously meant to be a delicious dish. He earned a scolding from his teacher, a well-known Italian chef, known not only for his experience but for his bad mood, which was like bringing together Shadis and himself in a single person and raising him to the thousandth exponent.

Exhausted, he left his classes at the end of the day, returning to his former state of mind, remembering what had happened with Erwin earlier, but all that good humor vanished as soon as he saw him again. But this time, what he saw wasn't pleasant at all: HIS Erwin, being intimately embraced by the 'Giraffe with mustache'. Levi was utterly petrified, much more so seeing that Erwin didn't reject that embrace, and on the contrary, they continued walking together that way. The two of them were so close together that anyone could have taken them for a happy pair of homosexual blondes. The pain that beating the little toe of one's foot being half asleep caused, was nothing compared to the sharp pain of his heart at that moment. Had he been late? He began to doubt, perhaps Erwin and that man were already a couple and he only continued ingenuously, thinking that they had not yet taken that step.

Fortunately, his house was in the opposite direction to where they headed, however, the black thoughts that flooded his mind, accompanied him all the way. Levi arrived at his house and decided to take a bath, luckily that day he shouldn't work in the bakery, so he had what was left of the evening and night free. The man opened the faucet, letting the tub fill with hot water, where he sank up to his nose, leaving enough room to breathe without the water entering through the nostrils, still thinking.

What could he do? If Erwin had started a relationship with the other blond, they were just at the beggining, he had no hope that the engagement would end soon. That meant that he had no choice but 'steal' him, make Erwin falling in love with him to the point that he left the 'giant'. Levi sat upright and hit his cheeks with the palms of his hands.

"Stop thinking nonsense ..." he said to himself, trying to keep those crazy thoughts out of his mind. He tried not to think about anything else and to relax in the hot water that was what he needed. To do this, he focused on looking at a fixed point, in the bathtub, in the water that was moving when the drops that fell from his hair reached the surface forming small waves. And then, he began to imagine what it would be like to be in a bathtub like that, but accompanied by Erwin. What would it be like to be able to massage his naked body, soaping it and curling up next to him in the tub? Would there be enough space? "Maybe I need a bigger bathtub..." He slapped himself again. Couldn't he just stop thinking crap? Maybe he must have become a writer, his mind was formulating the wildest situations. But then, being alone, he smiled.

"So this was to be in love..." For better or for worse, the warmth, the pleasant sensation in his chest, the change of attitude; everything made him feel as good as ever. And even though he was watching his love end before starting, he could say that at that moment he felt really alive, as if the missing part of his life had been filled with the arrival of Erwin to it.

Levi came out of the tub, feeling a little more effeminate than when he came in. He needed to distract himself and to have his mind ceasing of flying between the ridiculously cheesy and the tragically situations worthy of any soap opera. Thus he decided to go and visit his friends in their apartment. If he arrived at a bad time, the man felt sorry for them, but he really wanted to stop thinking at that moment.

He appeared without warning, and rang the doorbell repeatedly until the door opened.

-Brother! I should have known that it was you, by that way of ringing." The girl gave him a strong hug, which Levi didn't correspond, then he entered without being invited. But that was no problem for the redhead, since after all, they were like family.

"Where's Farlan?" Levi asked harshly, noticing that his friend was not home.

"He went out to do the shopping, we haven't yet finished accommodating and we were missing some things. Levi, did something happen?" Isabel could be pretty silly most of the time, but she knew Levi well enough to notice when something had changed in him, or something had happened to him, despite the expressionless countenance.

"Actually, there's something I have to tell you ..." Luckily Farlan wasn't there, as it was much easier to speak that kind of 'corny heart affairs' with a woman than a man. Levi felt queerer with every word that came out of his mouth, he had never expressed his feelings to anyone so openly. But perhaps, it was because until now, had not experienced so many.

Isabel listened in silence to everything that her friend told her, internally rejoicing at the different expressions Levi showed and how much he had been honest with her. At the end of the story, she thought about it for a short time before giving an opinion. "You are really in love, brother." She concluded.

"I didn't come here for you to emphasize the obvious, Isabel." He tried not to explode in anger, but sometimes his friend made it difficult enough.

"What are you going to do? Will you keep trying even though he already has a partner? Which by the way is really surprising ..." She said stupidly, earning the coldest look of deep hatred from his friend.

"That's what I wanted to ask you, silly!" His patience with her was over. "What would you do in my place?" He ended by asking directly, seeing the girl's lack of understanding.

"What could it be?" She thought again, looking at the ceiling. "I think you should remain being friends, and go with the flow, that it should happen will happen, Levi." She continued, noticing the gaze of disappointment on Levi's face. "Look, t's like it happened with Farlan and me. Neither of us was brave enough to say anything, but it was better that way, now we are more mature and responsible and we can be together. What I'm trying to say is that, there's a time for everything and even if it sounds stupid to you, if you're meant to be together, you'll be, but it's not good to try to force things, you'll end up hurting yourself."

For Levi, incredibly everything that Isabel said made sense. Lately he had experienced, how bad things went when trying to force a situation. But that didn't mean he shouldn't give a try, simply that he should take it more calmly.

"Thank you, I think that's what I needed to hear." She smiled at him and Levi could respond slightly. Finally Farlan arrived and seeing that his friend was visiting, proposed that he cook a delicious dinner for all of them. The black-haired man protested in response, but at the pleas of both and knowing that they were a disaster at cooking, he ended up accepting. The petite man merrily made the dinner, while thinking, that although there were difficulties, life continued smiling at him.

* * *

The next day Erwin was much calmer. He had told Hanji the day before about his brief encounter with Levi, though he avoided mentioning what had happened with Mike later. The young woman in glasses congratulated him, encouraged him to be more daring, and advised that occasionally he should be the one seeking for Levi´s company. Erwin hesitated a little and so he expressed it, but Hanji ended up convincing him, stating that he owed it to Levi for having so much distrust initially.

So that day, as lunch approached, Erwin took his cell phone and gathered all his courage, though his hands trembled and began to sweat, he texted Levi:

 _"Hello! If it's not too much trouble, would you like us to have lunch together today? :) "_

Being in a boring class, Levi's phone vibrated in his pocket. It seemed to him quite odd, since it wasn't usual for anyone to contact him. His friends called him when they had something to say, the same was his uncle or his friend the baker, even Shadis. Although it was not usual for anyone to contact him during his study hours. Curious to know who they might be, he took his cell phone, but almost dropped it when watching on the screen that he had received a new text message from 'Cupcake'.

He opened the message excitedly and his eyes flew over the words on the screen. He read and re-read, as if to realize that it was real and his eyes were not deceiving him. He couldn't believe his luck.

 _"But I just brought my own lunch..."_ It was what Erwin read in response to his message, which made him very ashamed, but seeing that he hadn't obtained a negative answer, he was encouraged by his initiative.

 _"It doesn't matter, I'll buy my own lunch." Levi's_ heart began to throb rapidly, he was no longer even paying attention to what his bored French teacher explained.

 _"I'll see you in the same place as yesterday."_

 _"Deal :)"_

Both men were very nervous, Levi just because he will have the chance of talking to him again, Erwin because he wasn't used to having so much initiative. At lunch, the smaller man practically ran, to take the place at that remote table, where he would meet his beloved. The blond excused himself and told Mike that he was going to have lunch with his friend 'the little one' as Mike had called him the day before. So as he could, but not literally, he ran to the cafeteria to buy an abundant lunch and head to the agreed place.

Once there, the young men greeted each other somewhat uneasily. Erwin showing his typical 'nice fatty' radiant smile and Levi, trying not to make very evident what that expression caused him. They ate in silence for a while, Levi didn't really know what to talk about, had imagined so many times, so many conversations that he simply was speechless.

For his part, the blond had many questions to ask, so again, he gathered all his courage and dared to throw the one that really intrigued him since days ago.

"Levi, from where do you say you know me? I'm sorry, but I can't recall seeing you before." He asked without looking away from his plate of food, which could double or triple in proportion to Levi's lunch, and was much less healthy.

"High school." He answered without turning the subject, it was something that was anxious to tell, but really didn't know how to brought the topic and thanked that the blond had done it first. "Specifically our last year."

"Really? I don't remember you from among my classmates." Almost by inertia, Erwin looked up, watching him closely. Levi could feel how those beautiful blue eyes, which he longed to notice him, now looked at him with scrutiny.

"We weren't classmates." By seeing the confused expression on Erwin's face, Levi began to tell him, about when he came to that high school. About the first time he saw him and what he thought at the time, but when he reached the part where Erwin had fallen from the tree, the blond interrupted him in surprise.

"The Angel!" Erwin was so surprised, that he had completely left his food and looked at Levi with wide eyes, shining, expressing a great emotion, which he couldn't convey in words.

"What?" Levi didn't understand the meaning of it, but he started feeling nervous.

"It was you all this time." Incredible!" The plump man exclaimed with much more emotion. "You were my angel." This time, showing his biggest smile, although Levi didn't have time to feel butterflies in his stomach, because he was really confused by those words.

"You're going to have to explain that to me, blond."

To be continued…

* * *

 **Each time I read this I can't stop feeling that it sounds terribly bad. Seriously, I've read very well-written fanfics but this one, I just can't make it sound less stupid. I know I'm being repetitive but I can't get over it! I wish I could show you my real writing style. Anyway I'm grateful for all you that are reading this despite the obvious lack of skills. Please leave a comment if you're liking the story, I'd make me super happy.**

 **Btw, I've been saying my tumblr is Izuspp but I realized it's Izuspp90 lol… if you want to take a look at my drawings. My facebook page is Izuspp, but I publish in Spanish only in there, so please follow me on tumblr if you can :)**

 **I'll be on vacations for a couple of weeks so the translation of the next chapter will take more time.**


	6. Sharing the past

**Thanks for being here one more time. In this chapter it will appear an OC I really couldn't use any SnK character, because no one fit on that role, but it's just a little role.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay, as always it's extremely difficult for me to translate and it takes several days to complete a chapter. Tbh I'm afraid because there are some chapters with +12k words and I don't know how many time will take me to translate those :'(**

 **Hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

 **Chapter 06**

 **Sharing the past**

In his senior year of high school, one day Erwin was sitting in the shade of a tree, at few distance from the school building, where he had learned that he could be alone and quiet, away from most people, so he didn't have to worry about being disturbed there. He was absorbed in the reading of one of his many books, while enjoying a bag of chips, when he was interrupted by the song of a bird that fluttered in the cup of that tree.

The blond left what he was doing, to stand up and watch the bird. The animal had its nest in one of the branches and Erwin stared for a long time as it went and returned, bringing food in its beak for his chicks. From the young man's position, he couldn't see them but listened to their chirp and couldn't help but smile sweetly at such a scene.

For several days, Erwin returned to that place, entertained himself observing the 'mother bird', coming and going with food for its chicks. A sense of nostalgia seized him as he remembered his own mother. He remembered the times in which she was alive, cooking delicious dishes, remembered how she cooed him to sleep, comforting him when he was sad, playing with him and making him laugh. With sadness and affection, he recalled in his mind the warm embraces and sweet kisses that his mother gave him.

But it turned out that one of those days, it seemed very fun to the thugs who usually messed with him, to bother him to that place. They hid behind other trees and shrubs and watched him with curiosity, realizing that the blond was entertained and content, admiring that bird.

"Hey, don't give your chicks so much food or they'll end up like me." The chubby blond chuckled to himself, speaking to the bird as if it could understand him, ignorant that he was being watched.

"Just look what we have here!" Exclaimed one of the thugs, leaving his hiding place, followed by the other three who accompanied him, all of them showing malicious smiles on their faces.

"The loser is talking to a bird" Added another, followed by the mocking laughs.

"Hey Smith! What the fuck you doing talking to a bird? Won't you rather talk to us, eh?"

"I ..." Erwin didn't know what to say, he was sure those guys just wanted to mess with him like they always did. And he was not afraid of them, although they beat him, he was never really afraid of them. But if possible, he wanted to avoid any altercation.

"You won't say anything, eh?" One of the brawlers bent down to take a stone off the floor. And before the horrified sight of the blond, with a perfect aim, he threw the rock directly at the bird that was in its nest, knocking it down. The bird fell dead, causing a dry blow when it hit the ground.

"What a stupid bird! It couldn't even evade a rock." All the brawlers mocked and laughed loudly. Erwin felt as if something was tearing inside him, he wanted to cry, but he wouldn't do it in front of them, he wanted to beat them, he wanted to fight; but didn't have the courage. Probably, if Erwin had ever confronted them, he could have won them easily, in height and weight he outlasted them, but he never felt able to defeat them.

Then the guys began to beat him up and make fun of him. They pinched his stomach, cheeks and butt, punched and kicked him, even one of them spit in his face. They made fun of him, telling him all kinds of derogatory nicknames about his weight, his intelligence and his kind way of being. They mocked the bird they had killed and when they were satisfied, they left him lying down and beaten in that place.

Erwin cried, with rage and helplessness, he almost never cried out of sadness, self-pity was not his thing, although he was always unhappy. But he wept because he had not been able to protect that innocent bird, not having been able to move a single muscle to defend himself, not even by word. He cried in frustration, for having been so cowardly, receiving all that maltreatment utterly resigned.

From that day on, the blond, who got along well with one of the high school janitors (the same cordial relationship he had with his teachers, so they couldn't be considered friends), had managed to lend him a maintenance ladder which he used every day. Thus he brought food to the little pigeons that were stripped of their supplying mother, so the blond felt it was his fault and it was his duty to help them to survive.

But on one occasion, when he was going down the ladder, he lost his balance, falling from a considerable height, hit his head so hard that he lost consciousness for a few seconds. Without being able to open the eyes even, since he was very stupefied Erwin felt a hand on his forehead and heard a voice speaking to him.

"Got damn! How did you fall from there? I'll bring help." The voice said in a tone of concern. Erwin was still half unconscious, but that voice and the warm hand on his forehead, were very clear to him, even though he couldn't see who they belonged to.

The next thing he knew, was that two teachers came to the place, making him stand up and helping him get to the infirmary. There Erwin began to become aware of what had happened, felt his head about to explode, a sharp pain pierced him, comparable to the pain of his body having hit so hard against the ground. All that added, the superhuman effort he had to make to move his tired and battered body to the infirmary and the fright of all that happened, caused the blond to collapse and faint. Luckily, he was already on the stretcher.

Erwin slept the rest of the afternoon, still feeling very bad when he heard in the distance a few steps that were approaching him. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes, but once again that earlier voice spoke almost in a whisper.

"You gave yourself a good blow! Eh? I hope you feel better later." Then Erwin felt a finger on his cheek, the digit caressed him slightly, as if afraid to touch him, it sank softly and then moved away. The blond heard the footsteps leaving the room quickly. With effort he managed to open his eyes, but he could see nothing at all. Instinctively, he brought his hand to his cheek, no one had ever touched him that way, even though it was a very quick contact, it felt good.

As Erwin knew that no one would dare to touch 'his hideous fat face' and that anyone who had seen him fall, had left him lying there and had not sought help for him, the only explanation he could find was that an angel had been sent to protect him. He knew that it was an illogical and childish thought, but if anything he was sure, it was that no mortal being would be so kind to him.

Thus, from that day on, Erwin became convinced that a supernatural being was watching and caring for him and he felt protected. Although the abuse didn't cease, he liked to think that if an emergency occurred, he won't have to worry because 'his angel' would come to his aid. In addition, throughout the remainder of his school year, Erwin actually always felt followed and watched, but as he was fully convinced that an angel was taking care of him, he never bothered to look for the source that caused him that sensation, He thought that probably that creature was invisible to the eye and he was content to feel his presence, which comforted him and gave him courage.

* * *

That story was told by the blond, before an astonished Levi, who never would have thought all that was in the mind of his beloved. When he heard about the 'mysterious presence that followed him', he felt embarrassed. He always thought that Erwin didn't notice him because he was too good to observe him from afar without being discovered, but in fact it was that the blond was so convinced that he had an angel, that he never tried to check out if anyone was actually after him. Levi didn't want to tell him that it was him who followed Erwin everywhere, like a hound to his prey. That would be best left for a time when he had a secure relationship with the blond and could be sincere without fear of scare Erwin away from him.

"I still can't believe it was you, the one whom I considered my angel all this time. I guess I always imagined that presence. The human mind is powerful!" Levi swallowed thickly at this remark, he definitely wouldn't say the truth, didn't want to look like a stalker, even if indeed he was one.

"That time," he ventured to speak, "I just couldn't leave you there. And then I wanted to see how you were. Although back then, you were just one more person to me. Well, perhaps not just anybody, probably the only one who was not an imbecile at that school, but nothing more than that." He confessed.

"Thank you Levi, you saved me that day and I never had the opportunity to thank you properly. Although is not much of use now, thanks!" The blonde gave him a sincere smile of gratitude. Levi's heart melted, he didn't need any compensation, just having the privilege of watching Erwin smile that way, only for him, it was more than enough.

"You're welcome." He tried to dismiss the matter, to hide the emotion he felt. "It's almost time to go back, we'd better finish lunch." He diverted the subject.

Erwin didn't need him to insist, within a few minutes his plate was empty and he had to wait for Levi to finish very embarrassed, although while he waited, he took advantage to eat a couple of chocolate bars with peanut butter that he had saved for the dessert.

For some reason that was more than obvious, Erwin used to eat the chocolate with so much desire, that he always ended up getting dirty the corner of the mouth with the sweet. And this time had not been the exception, the next thing that happened, was by inertia. Noticing that detail, Levi stood up and reached out his hand with his thumb, wiping the chocolate scraps from Erwin's face. He couldn't help it, besides of being a stalker, Levi was a cleaning maniac and he couldn't bear to see anything dirty, so it was the beautiful sight of the sweet mouth of his beloved, smeared with chocolate.

Erwin felt cold, felt the gentle movement of Levi's finger, stirring the remains of his mouth, touching his plump, chubby face as Levi stared blankly at him, concentrating only on the task of cleaning him. Levi became aware of what he was doing and at that moment he thanked for being born with this serious obsession, for wanting to see everything completely clean. Although he had already removed all the chocolate scraps, he took advantage of the situation to caress for a few more seconds that soft face that he loved so much.

"It's time to go." The black-haired boy finally announced. "We'd better hurry, but Erwin…"

"Yes?" He managed to answer in shock for what had just happened.

"Can we keep hanging out? Not every day, but you just text me and I'll make lunch for both of us. What do you think?" The enigmatic, expressionless face didn't match the hopeful glow of the silvery orbs, which clamored for a positive response.

"Sure! I'll text you next time." After all, Levi had been his angel and so far, one of the only people who had treated him so selflessly. He couldn't reject him and he actually didn't want to. He really wanted to get closer to him. _"A new friend ..."_ thought the blond very excited.

Both men picked up their things and said goodbye, to leave for their respective classes. Levi was floating in a cloud; nothing could ruin his good mood that day. The fact that Erwin had been the one who had the initiative to ask him to meet again, renewed his hopes of achieving his goal to make him fall in love with him. It also made him appease his suspicions that about Erwin having a relationship with 'the mustache.' After all, he thought that if they were boyfriends, Erwin wouldn't have been able to take lunch with him, he didn't think the other blond would allow him to join other men alone or to miss a day of eating with him and seeing his face of happiness. Levi was relieved, he could definitely trust that he had a chance with Erwin, he just had to find a way to make him see how in love he was with him and to make Erwin accepting him.

Erwin on the other hand, met again with Mike to go to their class. The taller blond had returned to behaving as usual. He almost didn't speak, but from time to time looked at him sideways. Mike noticed that Erwin was behaving much more animated than before, he even maintained a calm and cheerful countenance, although he was concentrating attention to the lesson. Mike smiled at that vision, he really wanted Erwin to be happy, but then he remembered what had happened the day before and he couldn't keep his countenance from shading, he must definitely have a talk with Erwin.

"Erwin." Mike called him out of his lesson. "You don't have any other class and you still don't have to go to work, right?"

"Correct. Why do you ask?"

"We have a talk pending since yesterday." He stated seriously.

"Oh yeah. What exactly do you want to talk about Mike? " The blondes headed for the university green area, taking place at one of the tables, of course near a vending machine, where Erwin bought a soda and a packet of chocolate chips cookies.

"Look, Erwin. Regarding to what happened yesterday ..."

"I really don't want to talk about that, Mike." He dared interrupt him, wanting to cut the awkward conversation before it started.

Mike seemed very serious, almost offended and Erwin noticed it. The blush appeared on the cheeks now filled with cookies.

"We'll talk anyway." Definitely, he wouldn't let him evade the conversation.

"It's normal, Mike. People treating me like that after seeing my body and my way of eating." Erwin began to explain, resigned that he couldn't evade the situation. Thought that perhaps Mike had demonstrated being a good friend and he had to open up a little more with him. "Sometimes it affects me, sometimes not. But at least now I have you, Hanji and more recently Levi. I think that little by little, I will be giving less importance to that kind of comments."

"No, Erwin. The reaction you had yesterday ..." Mike sighed, trying to find the right words. "It really broke my heart to see you like that." The taller blond carried one of his hands to Erwin's round cheek, caressing it gently, looking at him with compassion. It was hard for Mike to open that way, too.

"Really. You don't have to worry. It's something I deserve anyway." Erwin was extremely embarrassed, his heart pounding as he felt Mike's big hand caressing his face so lovingly. But that didn't prevent his true thoughts from surfacing. Also, he wondered how it was that from one moment to another, no one seemed to be disgusted to touch him like that, as Mike did, as Levi did, as Hanji hugged him whenever she had the opportunity. Seriously, didn't his appearance repulse them?

"Listen to yourself Erwin! Are you listening what are you saying?" Mike despaired at his friend's comment. He had such a distorted view of the world that he couldn't believe it. "Nothing you say is true. No one deserves to be treated that way." Patiently he tried to make Erwin understand.

"No, Mike, they're right. I'm just a fat guy, who can't control what he eats. What right do I have to ask for respect? I'm not even able to close my mouth to stop eating, I'm not even able to exercise, my aspect is the reason people always mess with me, but I don'thing to remedy it. It's just what I've earned, for being such a lazy and disappointing person." It was the blond's way of thinking about himself and nothing anyone told him would make him change his mind.

"Erwin!" Mike took him by the shoulders and shook him. "Don't you dare say that again in my presence! Don't even dare to think such things again! You're so wrong." The blond with the mustache, couldn't believe what he was hearing, couldn't believe that Erwin was serious. How could he have such low self-esteem? It was unbelievable, something unthinkable.

"It's easy for you to say." Erwin was annoyed, no one was in his body to know what he was suffering, no one was in his shoes to understand it, no one had the right to tell that he was wrong. "You're a handsome guy, with a good body, life has to be very simple for you. Probably, a lot of people have loved you all your life, surely you have had many friends. You don't know what it feels like to be someone like me!" Erwin despaired as well, ended up speaking in a louder voice than usual.

By that time, Mike had removed the grip on Erwin's shoulders. He heard his words, opening his eyes in surprise by the sudden attitude of the lower blond. And he realized that there was a brave person in there, who was clamoring to rise to the surface, but who was crushed by the number of complexes, traumas and insecurities that Erwin carried in his consciousness. If he could help break those barriers, he would definitely do it.

Mike sighed again, considered the circumstances for a moment, again arranging the ideas inside his head. The words were not his forte, he preferred to just listen at people, but this time if he could do something for Erwin, he would speak and say all he had to say.

"Erwin, you're wrong." Again he looked at him with a seriousness that made Erwin shiver. "My life is far from simple. I don't have all the friends and the people that love me as you think. True, I've never had problems with being overweight, I can't understand how you feel. But you can't say that everything has been easy for me."

At that moment, Mike completely opened up to Erwin and began to tell him the story of his difficult life.

* * *

Just newborn, Mike Zacharias was abandoned by his parents in an orphanage, therefore he never knew them and grew in that place. Located in the Rose district, the orphanage with the same name, wasn't precarious, but it couldn't be said that the money abounded, after all, they depended on the few the government gave them and the donations of any charitable soul that would like to collaborate.

Nina Rowe, who oversaw the orphanage, was a woman in her forties, thin-skinned and with a gentle countenance, fitting perfectly with her kind personality. Mike had been baptized and raised by her, like many other children. The woman, always looking tired because of the overwork she had on taking care of so many children, always treated Mike with a lot of affection. But among all the infants, Mike excelled by two peculiar situations, which defined the personality and future of the blond: the first, his strange smell sense more sensitive and powerful than the average people. Since he was born, Mike had this unusual feature, but it was developed more and more as he grew. Over the time, the child learned to distinguish each and every one of the different smells of things, plants, animals, food and people. But it was the latter, what most fascinated the child, each and every one of the people, had a different smell, and depending on their feelings, emotions, diseases or situations that were experimenting, these odors could be accompanied by others and varied.

With that gift, Mike was able to guess which of the babies needed a diaper change, without having to approach them or even without having to be in the same room. He could detect food that had already expired. Also when one of his companions was ill, he was able to distinguish a common cold from some more complicated illness, so Mrs. Rowe could take them to the hospital on time. Among many other things to which his privileged nose gave him access, such as knowing who he could and couldn't trust.

But what really passionate Mike since he was taught to read, was precisely the reading. Which defined the course his life would take and each of the decisions he made as he grew. Mrs. Rowe, taught her children how to read from early ages, hoped that education was the best way to get them adopted. The little blond, since beginning to read on his own, was fascinated by all the stories he could now access, it was exciting to be able to live many different adventures through books.

Mike began attending school, was a modest public institution, where children of scarce resources like him, could attend for free. Although education wasn't of very good quality, at least it could carry the educational level of any average person. But it turned out that the boy, though he liked to read, wasn't so good at school and was in trouble more than once to be able to approve. But for Mike that was no cause for concern, since he had decided he wanted to become a writer and create stories like the ones he was used to reading. So, the math or science weren't of his interest.

Or at least that's what he thought, because every time he wanted to try to create a story, no matter how much he thought, he never managed to find something creative or interesting. The few times he succeeded to write something, even if short, when he showed it to his friends, the reactions were always negative. They always said that his stories weren't interesting or were copied from some other story they knew. Mike didn't want to give up to his dream, so one day he talked to Mrs. Rowe about the topic, asking for advice.

The woman kindly explained to him that sometimes, even if it was something one wants very much, one can't get it, if it's not within the person's abilities. To which Mike felt frustrated and defeated, even if he struggled, even if he wanted it with all his heart, he could never fulfill his dream. Seeing the expression of resignation and disappointment of the child, Nina stroked his head tenderly and proceeded to explain that although that was true, there were always alternatives and that he didn't have to give up his dream altogether, but simply change it by a different one.

Mike looked at her in confusion and she continued explaining. She told him that even if he was not good at writing, he could look for a future in the world of literature. Knowing how much he liked to read, Mrs. Rowe explained there were many other professions related to that field. Although he couldn't create the stories directly, if he became an editor, he would be able to collaborate in the elaboration of books and he could read everything he wanted, among other things. She urged him to decide to study that career in the future, because that way he wouldn't have to study something that he didn't like, as many other people.

With his renewed spirits and hopes, Mike decided that this would be his new dream. Though things didn't go too well either. It continued being hard to study, reason why it was difficult to him to pass the primary school. On top of that, for some strange reason, no one ever wanted to adopt him. Perhaps it was because he was a serious kid who never talked to anyone or that he was too tall for his age. Or because whenever a couple came to see the children, Mike sniffed them and sometimes immediately refused to go with them, even if that wasn't the intention, stating that they were not trustworthy people.

For these reasons, Mike never got a place to go and lived until his adolescence in the orphanage. Where he thought he could keep living at forever. However he didn't imagine that by the time he was thirteen, it wouldn't be as he thought. One of many days, Mrs. Rowe with much regret, told Mike that he should soon leave the orphanage. Since the resources they were earning were not enough to support a teenager and that anyway, on reaching the age of majority, he would have to leave.

She didn't want to kick Mike out, but there was a lot of needs in that moment and there were several new kids, the poor woman who was already in her sixties, really tired and very stressed out because of the lack of means. Mike understood perfectly and told her not to worry, that he could handle himself.

It was thus that the blonde had to leave the orphanage and ended up living in the streets for a while. Needless to say, he had to leave high school, which had just begun. The young man was very sad and disappointed, he felt that now he could never fulfill his dream. But he decided he couldn't surrender. For that reason, he began to look for work everywhere, it was quite difficult, the cruel reality was that nobody wanted to hire a minor and although Mike's height at thirteen was already the one of a young man of at least three or four more years, he was still a child.

But precisely that privileged body was what finally gave him a way to subsist. Mike ran with the luck of being hired in a construction. There they didn't care that he was a minor, since they didn't work in the best conditions, nor protected by the law. And although work was hard, low paid and inhumane conditions in many cases; Mike was eager to work. Until that moment he had had to live of alms or on the few occasions when he was used to do errands. By this time, the blond was very thin, his ribs could be seen under his skin if he took off his shirt, but with his height he dissimulated quite well the rickety of his body and thus he was accepted as a construction laborer.

By another stroke of luck, the foreman of the building took pity on him, upon knowing that he had no home and let him continue to live in an improvised shack in the same place of the construction. There Mike installed an old mattress he found in the dumpster and if he needed to eat, he would buy something from the store. The blond worked very hard, day after day and tried to eat as little as possible to save some money.

The foreman decided to continue using him for other works, given that he was an obedient and efficient worker, who never complained and practically never spoke or gave problems. It was thus, when with some months of hard work, shifts of twelve or more hours per day, whether under the scorching heats of the strong sun or torrential downpours; Mike began to develop a good pack of muscles on his body.

Life was extremely hard and complicated for him. In his mind, he still had his fixed goal and although he had no one to count with, nor a home to go to; he always struggled without complaining, without hesitation. He had just to keep working, in order to obtain the means necessary to return to study and reach his goal. The youth was continually exploited as a pawn, making him work tirelessly during double or triple shifts, without food and sometimes even when he was ill. His whole body ached constantly and he was always hungry, but he resisted, he would resist whatever was necessary, because one of those days, he could get out of that hell.

At the age of fifteen, Mike had finally saved enough money, to be able to rent a humble room at some petty pension. So he decided to give up that job and being a little older, look for any other which would allow him to go back to high school. It was late enough to begin, but it was that or continue living that miserable life forever and surrender to his dream.

Mike managed to rent a rather small room, in a shack that was always dirty and seemed about to fall. His owner was an equally scruffy and smelly man, but in his condition he couldn't afford anything else. In that place, lived the worst scoria, the lowest of the social stratum that could be found: thieves, prostitutes and drug addicts. Those were the tenants, who in the same poverty condition as Mike, didn't have enough to pay for a better place, they didn't dislike it at all though.

Being older and having developed a body big and strong enough, this time it was not so difficult to get jobs here and there. And that was how he finally returned to high school. Although it was also difficult to be accepted, due to his age. He also had to get back to Mrs. Rowe, as he needed a legal guardian to respond to him at school and legally she was still in charge. The woman was very glad to see him again and was surprised at how much he had grown up. She accepted willingly and also ashamed to have thrown him into the street like a pet that its owners no longer want because it has grown too much. But Mike didn't hold any grudge, he understood that she had done much, taking care of him since he was abandoned by his biological parents and not letting him die.

But soon after, his savings were decreasing and his wasn't able to find many jobs, since he needed to go to school during the day and it was difficult for him to get a job at nights. Then, one of those days he ran with another stroke of luck, if it could be called that way. One of the prostitutes who lived in the place, who was an old and disheveled woman, liked to talk to him from time to time or rather she talked and Mike just listened most of the time, since he never changed that part of himself avoiding speaking more than necessary. But on that particular day, the woman noticed him a bit crestfallen and also very distracted, since he didn't even pretend paying attention to her.

She asked him what was wrong and perhaps at that moment, Mike had a flush of weakness, because he ended by telling her about his bad economic situation, and how desperate he was to work on anything. The woman then smiled maliciously and told him about a job option that would satisfy all his financial and timing needs, since he could work at nights. Mike was very enthusiastic, asked her the favor to take him to that place, and the woman didn't have to be asked twice.

Mike didn't know how, but ended up being a stripper in a gay bar, which worth to be mentioned was not the finest that could be found, quite the opposite. The owner of the place was fascinated by the blond at first sight. His body was perfect for the job, high height and well-formed muscles, would serve properly to entertain the lascivious looks of the clients of his local.

At first, the work was quite easy and innocent. They taught him to move his body sensuously to the sound of music, instructed him to let himself be touched by the customers, and let him keep the tips they put into his tiny underwear. For Mike didn't seem so bad after all, he earned enough to live and although it was very difficult taking time to study, being so exhausted since he had to go to classes during the day and dance in the bar until late hours of the dawn, little by little he was able to get ahead. He didn't care if it was an unworthy job, if he had to put up with the filthy hands running through his body, or the foul smells that flooded the place, night after night. His mind was fixed on one goal, and although he wasn't yet good for studies, his average was at least decent. He couldn't afford the luxury of failing the course since he was two years behind his classmates.

But everything stopped being so good, when he turned sixteen, the owner of the bar told him that from moment on he won't only dance, but he had to have sex with his customers. Mike was reluctant at first, the idea seemed repugnant, selling his body that way was against his principles, he felt that he still had dignity. But then, he was tempted by the money he could earn, that his life would improve and that he could finish his studies. Thus, he continued not only being a stripper, but also became a sex worker when requested by his customers.

* * *

Reaching that part of the story, Mike looked at his watch and realized that Erwin was leaving soon to work, so he decided to cut it there. There was still a lot to tell, but the main goal of telling him how difficult his life had been, by then was achieved.

"When we have more time on another occasion, I'll tell you the rest." He indicated.

Erwin was stunned, he didn't know what to say. He had never imagined such a terrible story, from a young man who looked so handsome, strong and self-confident. He felt that what had passed himself, had been nothing in comparison. Erwin began to feel ashamed of the words he had said to Mike before and because having playing the martyr with him.

"Mike I'm sorry, I had no idea ..." Erwin couldn't find a way to apologize properly.

"Don't worry about it. There's no way you could have known." The next thing that happened, ended up leaving Erwin speechless. Mike rose from his seat, wrapping him with his arms, embracing him tightly and whispering in his ear: "Erwin, I'm with you. Do you understand? Maybe I haven't gone through what you did, but life has not been easy for me neither. And if I was able to get ahead by on my own, you can do it too. Count with me to help you out. " The tallest blond buried his face in the fluffy opposite shoulder, tightening the embrace.

Erwin instinctively, being speechless, his heart beating a thousand times per minute, enveloped Mike with his plump arms. He squeezed him tightly, closed his eyes, felt his warmth, breathed in his scent and hugged him without fear. Without fearing that someone was watching them, without shame that he was feeling all his bulky body covered with fat, he drew Mike almost desperately, feeling accompanied and protected.

They were like that for a few minutes, but Erwin felt it like hours. He was comfortable, happy, full and not exactly speaking of his stomach. Finally, Mike undid his embrace, but he stared at him tenderly. "It's time for you to go to work. We will end the conversation another day." This time, Mike was able to change his always serious face, for a nice, sincere smile. Erwin felt as if his heart would go out of his chest, but managed to smile back.

"Thanks for everything, Mike." He smiled wider.

"That's it!" The taller blond, resting his hand once more on Erwin's cheek and caressing him tenderly again. "That smile fits you better. We'll see tomorrow Erwin! " Mike said good bye and walked away, proud of himself, since not many times in life, had been able to speak so much and so sincerely with any person. He hoped that with that conversation he had been able to generate positive change in his friend, even if it was a very slight one.

Erwin came to his work, still wearing that wide smile in his face, the warmth didn't leave his chest and that feeling of fullness flooded him. As if the emptiness he was always trying to fill with food would have filled him with that feeling, and he began to feel satisfied, as never before.

However, he decided he wouldn't share that with Hanji, he would keep it to himself. After all, he couldn't even put a name on that new feeling he was experiencing. It was better if he analyzed the situation by himself first, without anybody's opinions or influences. Although deep down, Erwin began to question, if the feeling that timidly peered, were the vestiges of what everyone called love.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quietly, Erwin didn't contact Levi again, and the black haired man neither attempted to do so, since they had agreed that the next time, the blond would be the one letting him know when he wanted to hang out again. Levi neither followed him on campus or spied him again, he had to leave those 'ugly customs.' If he wanted to go and greet Erwin, he now could do it naturally, after all they were friends, however he didn't dare to do so.

Levi, didn't talk about his two meetings that week neither to his friends nor to Shadis. But from both sides they could feel the change. Levi wasn't gloomy nor thoughtful as before and although he didn't walk around with enchanted pony jumps, at least he was the same man again. That was a good sign for those who knew him. Isabel and Farlan wanted to know what exactly had happened but decided that they shouldn't intrude more than they should. In due time Levi would tell them, when he was ready. And since he had not yet told them anything, they assumed that actually nothing had happened, so they did as if everything was the same and they didn't question him about it.

The young baker however, waited for Erwin's message, wanted to text him, but he didn't find a good excuse, he didn't really want to harass him, because he knew that as the blond was insecure, if he felt that Levi was pressing him, he could regret of having accepted their friendship.

However, the weekend came and something happened that Levi didn't expected.

"Hey, Levi." Shadis called him in the afternoon as he baked a new round of glazed donuts since they had run out of those in the morning.

"What's up old man? I'm kind of busy here."

"You invited the fatt... the blonde and his friend of the glasses again?" He corrected himself before saying something that could make his employee angry.

"What?! No" This time Levi gave all his attention to the man. "Why the question?"

"They're back, they're out there. I had to bring the chair back ..." Keith cleared his throat. "I think I'll have to leave that chair near on weekends, just in case…"

"Erwin is here?" Levi couldn't hide his astonishment. Shadis, for his part, at least discovered what was the name of the 'fatty Levi loved.' He didn't know why he wanted to know, but he thought that Levi had completely let his guard down and he didn't bother to hide his feelings for the man.

The young man didn't even give Shadis time to answer, he rushed to look out of the window and found that indeed, Erwin and Hanji were there, at the same table as the previous time. And like the other time, they were trying to decide what to eat. Levi couldn't believe it, with what happened to Erwin's shirt, he could swear he would never come back. But who cared! Erwin, offered him the opportunity to serve him once more and he had to take advantage.

For his part, Erwin was very uncomfortable in the place. He didn't even want to see the menu, because he remembered each and every one of the desserts he packed in his stomach to the point of burst his shirt. But he couldn't refuse to return. Hanji begged him to accompany her once more, because she wanted to see the 'handsome, mature man' who ran the pastry shop again. And how to deny his friend a wish?

When they arrived, they had the good luck that Shadis attended them, always pretending that smile, which for Erwin was more than evident that it didn't express what he really felt towards them (probably repulsion in the opinion of the blond) but for Hanji seemed a smile of genuine joy. But if it made her happy, why tell her the truth? The girl tried to start a conversation with the older man, but he excused himself by saying that he had many things to do in the kitchen and that he would immediately send Levi to take their order.

"Damn! I lost my chance. Maybe we should go back when there are fewer people." Erwin turned around to see and except for a man who drank coffee and was absorbed in his laptop, there was no one else in the bakery at the time. But again, sometimes the comforting lie was better than the cruel reality. He would let Hanji live her platonic love as she wanted and if something bad happened, there would be him to comfort her. Although knowing her, he didn't worry too much.

Levi went out to take their orders and they ended up choosing a simple caramel and nut cake and two black coffees. The young man served them quickly, but couldn't find a way to speak with Erwin since Hanji was there. As they arrived, they quickly left the place, paid their bill and disappeared. The bakery apprentice, felt that he missed his chance and he rebuked himself, it was not his style to be so timid, but actually every time he saw Erwin, the ideas disappeared from his head and he wasn't able to formulate a single sentence that sounded natural and didn't make him sound like a jerk.

But it turned out that the next day, the situation was repeated. Levi couldn't believe it and he questioned the reason for the sudden insistence of those two to return to their place of work. So much did they like their desserts? Or was it because of him? But neither day, Erwin had shown signs of wanting to talk to him; on the contrary, he was totally self-conscious and even let Hanji decide for him what to ask for. Like the day before, they chose a dessert from the menu and coffee, ate, paid and left. Levi didn't understand anything and Shadis also thought it was weird. Although the eldest didn't commented his employee anything and he didn't tell Levi about the eccentric girl's strange interest in trying to get information from him like: how old he was, whether he was married or not, if he had children, or even stranger, which was his blood type. Questions which of course he evaded.

Even more strange was that the situation continued to be repeated during the week. Some days they came at breakfast time and they ate there before attending classes, other days they arrived in the evenings before going to work in the library. And neither of the two pastry chefs explained what was happening, nor did they talk to each other about the situation. They were confused and couldn't imagine what would have happened, for Shadis it was perfect because he had profits, although the blond controlled himself and ate the same as his friend, they were two regular customers who came every day. Levi, on the other hand, only tormented himself by formulating more and more crazy theories, on why those both were so insistent on returning. Although none was a bit close to reality.

For Erwin it had also been a matter of torture, the newly developed obsession of his friend with that bald man was taking its toll. Hanji's metabolism was fast and although she had eaten desserts every day for a full week, her body remained the same. What couldn't be said of the blond, who had managed to always ask for only a portion of whatever they consumed, everything continued to accumulate weight in his body, so that at the end of that week, he could feel his clothes quite uncomfortable. And it was more difficult for him to find something in his closet with what he didn't look horribly round, or that don't squeeze, leaving him without the ability to breathe well or without pain when the waistband of his trousers was painfully buried in the fat of his hips. Whatever he wore, made him look and feel like a sausage. Needless to say, he found it difficult to find a pair of trousers which actually close, sometimes he had to go with his pants unbuttoned, using a garter to keep the buttonhole and button as close as possible, avoiding a tragedy like his pants falling as he walked. Although it was really impossible that that happened, because they were so tight in the butt and legs, that would never be affected by the force of gravity.

Given that Hanji and the work occupied all his free time, Erwin couldn't speak with Mike as intimately as the other day. At lunches, as the girl was present, they didn't touch the topic they left pending. But that didn't prevent Mike from changing his attitude towards him. In class the tallest blond smiled him more, stick to him more and even performed small actions, such as pulling a strand of hair from Erwin's forehead or removing a lint from his shirt. Or at times, he wiped the corner of his mouth if it was smeared with chocolate, cream or crumbs when eating at the breaks. All these insignificant actions caused unknown sensations in Erwin, which he couldn't explain.

In one of those days, Erwin didn't resist and at one of the breaks he managed to ask what he had wanted to find out since they had had their talk, but he didn't dare:

"Mike, are you ..." He thought before continuing, he was very embarrassed to ask. "... are you still working, in what you have told me?"

"If you mean having sex with men for money, no. A while ago I managed to quit and now I'm a personal trainer in a gym." Erwin, who was drinking a juice, swallowed thick when he heard that. There was no doubt why Mike had an enviable body, quite unlike him that increased his roundness every day. And he couldn't help but feel a startle, though the reason was not actually clear for him. Compared with his friend, there was nothing to do. Mike was someone worthy of admirationand a good match for anyone, unlike himself who was only a 'lazy fatass' and made no effort to change his precarious situation.

During that week, he didn't text Levi either. Erwin thought Levi had seen him every day, stuffing his face with so much food and he was very ashamed about it. He was sure that the only impression Levi could have on him was that of a pig who ate all day long, though he wasn't so distant from being so, in his opinion. And it was precisely because of this lack of communication that Levi could no longer bear it and texted him. The following Monday, after a week from Saturday to Sunday, having received the blond in his place of work, without being able to cross more words than necessary with him, Levi couldn't take it any longer and contacted him.

 _"Hey, Erwin. Are you avoiding me? You have not spoken to me in more than a week, but you go to the bakery every day. Weren't we supposed to have lunch together again? "_ Levi was always too direct, Erwin almost dropped his cell phone from his plump hands when he read that message, didn't knowing what he could answer. It was night and he was lying on his bed when he received it, he thought about what he could answer, not being totally convinced about how to avoid telling him the truth.

 _"I'm sorry Levi. I've already caused you a lot of inconvenience by going there every day and I didn't want to bother you anymore."_ A 'white lie' wouldn't made harm.

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" From where did you get the silly idea that you're bothering?"_

In that way, they ended up having a long conversation. Erwin literally rolled on his bed, the moment came when he even got excited waiting for Levi's response. He had never spoken so much and so often by messages and discovered that it was an activity he could enjoy. Not being face to face, it was much easier to speak naturally and the same could be said of Levi. They both thought they were talking to different person other than the one they knew, because they spoke as if they had a great deal of confidence long ago.

It was thus, as in a display of sincerity that Erwin didn't explain, but he repented after sending the message, which ended up revealing to Levi the secret of his friend and the one which he tried to hide:

 _"And even though I love your desserts, Hanji's sudden love for your boss has done havoc on my wardrobe, I think I should go and buy new clothes soon."_ Levi reread the message several times. And not for the part in which Erwin confessed that his desserts had made him get fatter, but for the crazy part in which he told him that his even more crazy friend, was in love with his much crazier boss. He even felt like laughing, he thought it was nonsense. Really, that woman was out of her mind, but thanks to that, he had been able to see Erwin daily.

 _"That's weird, but who cares? Maybe the old man needs a bit of romance in his life. About your clothes, could I go shopping with you?"_ The idea came to him in a blink and he didn't waste the opportunity to ask for it, he was very excited to be able to accompany him and go out with him alone, off campus and away from the 'four-eyes' and the 'parasite with mustache.'

After a while in which Erwin struggled to refuse and Levi to get him to accept. Erwin gave up and agreed. It would be extremely embarrassing for him, buying clothes was always an ordeal and having someone with him only made it worse. Besides, it was still a week left before they could go on shopping and if Hanji dragged him back to the bakery during those days, he would surely have to buy two more sizes on his clothes and it would be even more embarrassing for him. The blond tortured himself with the thought that Levi would know the size he was wearing at the time.

For his part Levi was totally happy and pleased. For him it was a breakthrough and although it wasn't a date, but a friend accompanying another friend to buy clothes, he really was enthusiastic about going out with him. Not to mention that he would have the chance to see Erwin trying different garments and probably it was a rather pleasant sight. If he was lucky, the blond might need help and they could end in a very intimate situation. He scolded himself, as many times as his mind wandered into ridicule and cheesy, but that night he managed to sleep peacefully because of the great advance he had made with his beloved.

The next day, the situation of the previous days was repeated and Hanji showed up early in his friend's house, to take him to breakfast at Shadi's shop. Although she didn't arrive early enough and Erwin had already had a binge of waffles with butter and jam. He ended up taking his second breakfast, making his stomach really hurt as it was painfully imprisoned by his pants. That day, Hanji hadn't been able to talk to Shadis either but according to her, she would keep trying and Erwin could only feel more and more scared of the situation.

Erwin attended classes and couldn't help stroking his round stomach to try to ease the pain. Then Mike came, sat down beside him, daring to embrace him in greeting and the pain momentarily disappeared. In the last few days the older blond had been extremely affectionate with him and that didn't displease him, he brought Erwin a comfortable sensation that he wished would never leave him.

Then Erwin wondered directly, if perhaps only perhaps, he was feeling for Mike things beyond friendship. He didn't consider himself homosexual, but it was because he had never noticed a man, except for Levi whose strange beauty captivated him from the first moment he saw him. But if he started to think honestly, being towards Mike felt very good and that sense of protection he offered, as if nothing could harm him, as if it didn't matter that others saw him as a horrible person, because being able to be together Mike was enough, it was something he had never felt. The beautiful emotions that swirled inside him, being close to him, had nothing to do with the childish attraction he had once felt in his adolescence, for that hateful girl.

The rest of the class, Erwin couldn't concentrate. Between caressing his stomach that was now also seized by the table, and glancing at Mike, only to realize that he did indeed consider him attractive, with his strong chin, beautiful eyes and sculptural body. He swallowed thickly at the thought that perhaps he was bisexual at least and could also be attracted to a man. And he imagined walking at his side, holding hands, having dates, laughing togethe and felt very good. Though when he reached the part where he imagined kissing him, he tried to push away all those thoughts.

Then he rebuked himself internally. Even though Mike had confessed to him, that he had sex with men for money, there was nothing to assure Erwin that he was homosexual. And even if he was, (at that moment Erwin looked at his round swollen belly) what made him think that such a handsome, fit guy like Mike could feel attracted to an 'inflated balloon' like him? Not even an average guy or woman, who had nothing special, would fall in love with a person with such a deformed body, was what he thought. So, he had no chance that Mike would ever like him or anything beyond friendship. And at that thought, Erwin had an idea that perhaps would work, and would end all those problems that afflicted him.

As they left his class, Erwin stopped dead and Mike turned to look at him, wondering what had happened.

"Mike. If it's not too much trouble, may I ask you a favor?" Erwin summoned all his courage to formulate his request.

"Sure. If I can help you, ask whatever you want." The blond of the mustache looked at his friend curiously. It was not common for Erwin to ask a favor, but to do favors to others.

"Would you help me lose weight?" Maybe for Mike, it was worth the effort.

To be continued...

* * *

 **I know this translation is getting worse but I'm so tired… I'm sorry.**

 **Please be patient with the plot, I know I sold this to you as EruRi and it will be, remember that it's planned for +26 chapters :)**

 **Thanks for reading! I'm hoping it worth enough to leave a comment.**


End file.
